ShE COuldN t
by Night Curse
Summary: Más allá del vacío y la desesperanza, Sasuke y Hinata se siguen amando sin saber que el dolor y el destino los acuchillará de la forma más cruel conocida... ¿Como sería tu vida sin ella? Y si en realidad siguiera con vida... ¿Que harías para recuperarla?
1. LOVESONGS

Hola que tal, soy Nigth Curse y soy nueva escribiendo fanfiction, de hecho esta es mi primera historia, y es _SasuHina,_ pues me gusta mucho esta pareja. Siendo sincera este fic va a contener algunos clichés clásicos pero dolorosos, duros y también infames. Y tal vez puedan llorar... pero es una historia linda...

Me disculpo si llegan a encontrar alguna falta de ortografía por que se me debió haber pasado. Y con respecto al título del fic y de los nombre de cada cápitulo: son canciones, pues así me sentí al escribirlas. Es que me gusta mucho la música...

Con respecto a la historia, no me pareció poner un prólogo y después el primer capítulo, pues según esta página el capítulo uno me lo marcaría como el dos, así que puse ambos en este, y creo que también por eso le puse esta canción. En fin, espero les agrade y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews, pues la historia a penas esta empezando y necesito fundar bien las bases del escenario, la personalidad de los personajes y su actitud.

* * *

.:.:*°)•°||•**ShE COuldN´t**•||°•(°*:.:.

.

_A pesar de todo lo que nos pasó no me arrepiento de nada._

_Mi vida hubiera estado vacía y sola si no te hubiera conocido. Y nunca podre olvidarte por más tiempo que pase, __¿Me oyes Hinata? Estés en donde estés escúchalo bien, Nunca..._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

Capítulo 1

**LOVESONGS**

Era un lunes cualquiera para la gente de la ciudad, todo transcurría con el movimiento cotidiano y constante de siempre con cada habitante inmerso en sus propios asuntos y pensamientos para comenzar el día. El clima estaba fresco y la brisa era suave, algo fría y un poco húmeda también. Un hermoso paisaje para comenzar la mañana, pero no era así para un alma desesperada conduciendo a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora en una abandonada carretera a bastante distancia lejos del centro de la capital.

Iba como bólido, incauto y muerto de angustia, desde que se subió al automóvil se había dedicado a cambiar la velocidad una y otra vez hasta casi pisar por completo el acelerador. En sus ojos negros la ansiedad le delataba la prisa, y el corazón rompiéndosele en latidos en el pecho producía un zumbido incesante tan tenso que sus pulmones parecían achicarse lentamente presos en sus costillas. Aunque con todo y eso, no se trataba de nada conforme a como se sentía. La mujer que amaba, con la que acababa de casarse y de la cual sabía la más desairosa y triste noticia de su futuro y salud, había decidido dejarle junto a la almohada una carta de despedida pidiéndole no buscarla de nuevo ni tratar de detenerla en su intento de morir.

Aceleró de nuevo. Sabía porque lo hacía, sabía que tarde o temprano el destino la alcanzaría para apartarla de su lado, sabía que todo lo felices que habían sido tenía una factura cara e irrefrenable, pero no quería que fuera ahora, no en esos momentos a solo meses de haberse prometido amor eterno y de haberla convencido de que se casara con él a pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba.

Era una mujer fuerte, una chica sana y pura. Nadie debería merecer un castigo tan injusto si en su vida no había ni siquiera guardado rencor a las personas que más la habían herido y ultrajado, a quienes no se detuvieron en mancillar su nombre, acabando su reputación y robándole tocante cosa poseyera y la hiciere dichosa. Y sin embargo, por amor, calló guardando los más densos y turbios secretos acerca de su pasado y la verdad de su persona, y todo lo había hecho para no seguir dañando con la verdad aún si tenía que renunciar al amor de su vida, al cariño de su padre y al aprecio y amistad de sus amigos más queridos y cercanos. Hasta que llegó él a abrirle los ojos a la realidad para que se diera cuenta de que no era egoísta estar con la persona que se ama aún si tenían que pelear mil batallas con la sociedad, sus familias y hasta la muerte misma con tal de estar juntos. Solo así habían llegado a ser tan felices, pero de nuevo, la controversia y el fatídico destino los acorralaba a ambos con la muerte de alguien muy querido por ambos al igual que la fantasía perdida de un sueño imposible.

Su mirada cerrada a algún otro pensamiento que no fuere ella se poso en la desviación de la carretera que guiaba hacia la playa. La neblina aún no se disipaba por completo y el día daba indicios de estar cubierto de nubes para largo rato. No pasó siquiera un minuto cuando ya había recorrido toda la salida y llegado a la arena blanca y pálida de la costa, notando una borrosa figura a unos cuantos metros caminando en el mar con el agua ya arriba de las rodillas mientras recorría a paso meditabundo el fondo del océano creciendo ante sus pies. Las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro cayendo para mezclarse con el agua salada del mar azul. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, no tenía ya más fuerzas para pelear contra un rival tan fuerte e inquisitivo como el que estaba enfrentando. Cada día que acababa, a cada minuto que pasaba, devoraba su vida parsimoniosamente con una inocencia cruel para lo que a su dulce agonía correspondía. Amaba a su esposo, amaba a su familia, a sus amigos, incluso a sus enemigos. No guardaba ningún resentimiento, había perdonado completamente a quienes la habían engañado y torturado en su vida. Pero si bien no temía morir lo que si le daba el más horrendo y monstruoso miedo era dejar solos a las personas más importantes de su corazón.

-Hinata...- exhaló sin aliento al verla seguir internándose en el agua sin mirar atrás ni por equivocación, y mientras el cielo se abría con un débil y claro rayo de sol colándose por entre las prístinas nubes, vio caer la reluciente y luminosa lluvia de su llanto hacia las pacíficas y heladas aguas de su antiguo paraíso de los recuerdos para convertirse ahora en un sepulcro de lo que había sido antes.

Solo que él no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡Hinata!- gritó corriendo hacia ella, quien reconociendo su voz trató de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos a pesar de que la presión del azúleo líquido la contrariara sin recibir apoyo ya ni de la fuerza de su voluntad. Estaba muriendo, y lo sabía, pero la tristeza que esa madrugada la había embriagado la había hecho tomar papel y pluma escribiendo una despedida para después huir hacia la playa de sus recuerdos pasados, tratando de matar el dolor que tanto le producía enterarse de todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho en vano por ella.

Ya no quería más, no lo soportaba. Se sentía culpable, tan noble era su corazón que cargaba con todas la culpa aún cuando su único crimen había sido soñar algún día con la dicha del amor.

-Hinata- la alcanzó con el agua ya hasta la cintura forcejeando con ella para obligarla a regresar a tierra. –Detente ¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?-

-¡Suéltame Sasuke!- aleteó con el brazo frágilmente para alejarlo –No intentes detenerme- caminó un paso más viéndose forzada a regresarlo cuando el pelinegro la halo tomándola de los hombros hacia si mismo. -¡Déjame Por favor!...- lloró de nuevo, más amargamente a sabiendas de que no podría contra él sin fuerza alguna aún más debilitada por el llanto y la fría temperatura del agua habiéndole congelado los huesos.

Derrotada, simplemente se dedicó a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos ante la depresiva mirada de este con los ojos clavados en ella a punto de acompañarla en su desgracia.

-¿Por qué haces esto Hinata? ¡¿Por qué?- la encadenó en sus brazos enterrando los dedos de su mano en su oscura y húmeda cabellera consternado por lo que pasaba. -¿Por que...?- rompió la fortaleza que trataba de mantener al saber mejor que nadie la respuesta.

Ella quiso responderle, pero el nudo en la garganta que tenía le impedía articular palabra alguna, así que espero a que regresara el aliento a su cuerpo para poder hablar, aún si su voz fuere un hilo, pero hablar al fin y al cabo.

-Ya se lo que hizo Naruto...- reveló acurrucada en los fuertes brazos del Uchiha siendo capaz de escuchar los febriles latidos de su corazón convulsionado. La simple noticia le permitió notar su alteración con solo sentir su ritmo cardiaco y las pausas menos espaciadas de su respiración. Los músculos se le tensaron y el gesto de su cara mostraba lo roto que quedaba de su ser una vez más, casi como regresar a ver el cuerpo de aquel amigo y antiguo rival en la morgue el día en que su convicción y anhelo fue más fuerte que la razón.

La estrujo de nuevo en sus brazos como reacción apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla. Era como dejar al desnudo el hecho de que él también había formado parte de uno de tantos engaños por los cuales ella había sufrido, y también él.

-No quería mentirte- oyó Hinata el gran esfuerzo que hacía su pareja por no quebrársele la voz, pero al final su intento acabo siendo en vano. –El... me hizo jurar nunca decirte, para que no lloraras más por su causa...- se quebró, era parte de todo, era víctima también. Testigo, juguete, marioneta y condenado. Una carga demasiado pesada y difícil de soportar, pero había aceptado gustoso llevarla solo por estar con ella y tenerla a su lado.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías de estar conmigo...- dijo en un hilo cansada y con la vista borrosa al cerrársele los párpados involuntariamente.

-No, no me arrepiento de nada- negó besando su frente con amor. –De nada...- atestiguó el instante preciso en que ella perdía el conocimiento recargada en su cuerpo.

Retomó su postura inicial con la pelinegra pegada a su pecho. Una vez recobrada la calma, la levantó entre sus brazos cargándola con un poco de dificultad por lo gélido del agua pero verificando nuevamente, como cada mañana que despertaba con ella al lado de su cama durmiendo en paz con un sueño angelical, el como cada vez estaba más liviana, ligera, frágil y vulnerable.

No quedaba mucho tiempo, no quedaba más, pero no quería apartarse de ella ni un solo instante aún si ella no quería continuar, pues sabía que tenía la razón, él estaba en lo correcto.

–Te amo- Llegó con ella hasta la playa firme en sus palabras cargando con el cuerpo encogido de la pelinegra suelto un brazo en caída luciéndole sepulcral. -Eso nunca cambiará Hinata, de eso puedes estar segura...- decretó ante el cielo como espectador y testigo.

Era una promesa.

.

* * *

.

_Catorce años antes…_

_._

El sol de medio día era el más atractivo y bello visto desde el Uchiha Manor a pesar de haber muchas otras mansiones cercanas con aparentemente la misma vista hacia la extensa altiplanicie arbolada en los suburbios de la ciudad capital; pero se viese desde el ángulo que se viese, la familia Uchiha era la más afortunada con semejante vista y posición celeste. Realmente una fortuna aún cuando no todos los miembros de la familia lo apreciaran de igual forma que Mikoto Uchiha cada mañana frente a sus arbustos de gardenias y astromelias sembradas por ella misma para darle un toque personalizado a su jardín.

Casada y con dos hijos era una mujer completa y alegre con una destello de pureza en sus profundos y oscuros ojos, muy admirada en este sentido por su hijo menor, quien precisamente en esos momentos no estaba en casa ni en las cercanías de la misma; y de seguro llegaría hasta tarde al lado de Kakashi, su guardaespaldas personal impuesto por sus padres.

-¿Mikoto?- volteó al oírse llamada por su esposo desde el porche de la puerta hacia el jardín, una hermosa entrada y salida de pintura blanca y cristales nítidos con decorado acuñado en plata y hueso.

-Estoy en el jardín- respondió aplanando con una pala jardinera de mano la tierra que acababa de remover para plantar una pequeña plántula de violeta que había estado cuidando desde hacía una semana.

Su esposo salió por la puerta abierta de par en par topándose con la imagen de su mujer con el cabello recogido hacia atrás con una pañoleta roja. Estaba vestida con un overol azul y usaba guantes de jardinero manchados con tierra, de hecho, llevaba la pala con la que estaba trabajando su jardín en una mano.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó ella limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la mano libre que tenía.

-No nada, solamente estaba buscando a Sasuke. No lo encuentro en ninguna parte- su esposa rió ante sus palabras.

-No esta en casa Fugaku- dijo inclinándose a dejar la pala junto con sus demás herramientas para guardarlas y cargar con ellas. Las colocó bajo el brazo y se quito los guantes.

-¿Cómo que no esta?- cambió su voz a un tono algo molesto -¿Entonces en donde?-

-Tranquilo- subió las escaleras hacia la mansión colocando su mano en el hombro del Uchiha con cariño –Esta en la mansión Hyuuga- sonrió, haciendo con esta acción que Fugaku se destensara con una expresión cansada por asimilar lo que su esposa acababa de decirle.

-Ah- resopló –Así que era eso… Haberlo dicho antes- refunfuñó. –Desde que conoció a esa niña todo su mundo se basa en ella… Pareciera que no puede hacer más amigos que no sea solamente la menor Hyuuga- desapareció por el pasillo del jardín hablando molesto al aire.

Su esposa; ella solo sonrió para sus adentros.

-_Es su mejor amiga, no deberías ser tan duro amor…-_

-¡Hinata!- gritaba Sasuke exasperado por lo que acababa de pasarle. Un descuido y todo se le había salido de las manos. Ahora se encontraba corriendo hombro a hombro junto a una niña de su misma edad pero de menor estatura a él persiguiendo al conejo que acaba de escapárseles.

-Ya casi lo atrapo, corre demasiado rápido- decía ella entre jadeos a la carrera de una esponjosa y suave bola de pelo blanca saltarina de un lado a otro con agilidad y rapidez.

-Es muy veloz- se detenía el Uchiha al igual que Hinata poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodilla en un intento por normalizar su respiración. –No creo que podamos alcanzarlo- volteó a verla mientras ella se ponía de pie de nuevo de haberse recuperado por todo lo que habían corrido persiguiendo a la nada tranquila mascota.

-Tenemos que recuperarlo- decía recogiéndose hacia atrás de su diadema el largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, por las mangas de su vestido. –¡Es el conejo de Hanabi, no podemos dejarla sin Amui chan, no me lo perdonaría nunca!- hablaba acongojada con las manos cerradas delante de su pecho con aires de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento- habló con responsabilidad viéndola bastante preocupada por su hermana –No debí haber descuidado la puerta de la jaula- entristeció sintiéndose criminal por preocupar a su mejor amiga debido a un acto que había sido culpa suya y que como siempre Hinata encubriría llegando incluso a echarse la culpa en su lugar. Nunca le había gustado que hiciera eso, pero cuando trataba de decir la verdad ella acababa desviando la conversación sin darle oportunidad a aclarar las cosas, señalándose así como el verdadero responsable y merecedor del castigo que habían impuesto los mayores, aún si no era muy severo.

-Claro que no- lo corrigió ella haciéndolo erguirse para verla a la cara. No entendía. –Fui yo la que te convencí de que jugáramos con el conejo de Hanabi- alzo los hombros con afirmación justo antes de sonreír –No te preocupes por eso, si nos castigan esta vez será a ambos ¿eh?- alzo una ceja alegremente riendo ante su propia suposición y haciendo reír a Sasuke en el proceso. Dijera lo que dijera ella siempre intervenía para librarlo de cualquier regaño, aunque al final su padre acababa suponiendo lo que de verdad había pasado y si llegaba a llamarle la atención.

-Hyuuga san… ¿en donde esta?- fue acercándose una voz maternal y caritativa hacia ambos niños del otro lado de una pared de arbustos más alta que ellos. Era Kurenai Yuhi, la institutriz de las hermanas Hyuuga buscando a Hinata.

-¡Es Kurenai!- se llevó ambas manos a la boca a lo que Sasuke reaccionaba halándola de los hombros hacia abajo para ocultarse entre la maleza y que la noble mujer no los encontrara.

-Shhh- siseaba para callarla. No debía encontrarlos si ya se había enterado de la fuga de lo más preciado para la hermana menor de Hinata como resultado de un inesperado accidente. Una vez la pelinegra nana se hubo alejado Sasuke retiró su mano de la boca de su amiga ya calmados, parecía haberla abrazado durante todo ese tiempo al pasar su otra mano rodeándola por los hombros. –Ya se fue…- suspiró aliviado al igual que ella, pero al escuchar el crujido de una rama detrás de ellos ambos voltearon con los nervios crispados a sabiendas de lo que se iban a encontrar.

Kurenai había rodeado el arbusto para atraparlos in fraganti cuando menos se lo esperaban. Y para colmo de ambos amigos Hanabi estaba con ella tomada de la mano y con cara de no entender que pasaba en esos momentos más alla del hecho de que su institutriz cargara en el otro brazo, acurrucado y ansioso, moviendo su rosada nariz en su peluda y pequeña cabeza blanca, nada más y nada menos que el conejo fugado que tanto estuvieron persiguiendo esa mañana.

-¿Tienen algo que decir?- pregunto inmutable ante las miradas que intercambiaron los dos una vez descubiertos.

-No- se reverenciaron pidiendo disculpas al mismo tiempo. Kurenai era una de las pocas que sabía la disposición de Hinata para librar a Sasuke de los castigos siempre y por eso no los regañaba como Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de esta, podría llegar a hacer. –Lo sentimos mucho- mantuvieron la reverencia un rato más.

Kurenai por su parte solo suspiró mientras le entregaba a Hanabi su preciada mascota y esta la tomaba entre sus brazos cariñosamente.

-De verdad que no se que hacer con ustedes dos- resopló la maestra de ondulado y oscuro cabello rebelde. –Mejor regresemos a la mansión, traje pay de zarzamora…- alentó a los tres niños como clara evidencia de no estar enojada con ellos, y haciendo también que a la voz del clarín de uno de sus postres favoritos corrieran hacia la cocina como rayo. –Ese par es irremediable- cargaba a la niña menor acariciando todavía al conejo de sus brazos –Vamos Hanabi, llevemos a Amui chan a su jaula otra vez, ya tuvo suficiente por hoy para ser solo un paseo-. Acarició a la ahora calmada criatura de ojos negros aún moviendo la nariz.

Una vez en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente la última pieza de pay, Hanabi acabo durmiéndose recargada en sus manos pegada a la mesa y con el cabello cubriéndole la cara. Se había cansado bastante para solo haber salido de la cama unos cuantos minutos. Así había sido siempre, nació frágil y débil e incluso matado a su madre en el proceso de alumbramiento. Por su delicada salud había tenido que ser cuidada constantemente en costosos hospitales especializados conectada a aparatos e intravenosas a menos que estuviere estable, pues solo así los doctores autorizaban que regresara a casa junto a su familia.

Y a pesar de saber que fue en el alumbramiento de Hanabi cuando su madre murió, Hinata nunca culpaba a su hermana de la muerte de la misma, ya que aunque no le fuera posible jugar con ella ni tocarla demasiado ahora la quería mucho por el simple hecho de ser su hermana y su familia, justo como quería a su primo Neji, quien había quedado huérfano al morir sus padre en un accidente aéreo al estrellarse su helicóptero por el mal clima que había hecho esa tarde en que los dos prefirieron tomar su propio transporte para llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños de su hijo, y así acabar en un calamitoso final.

-La llevaré a su habitación- recogió a la pequeña adormilada después de haber comido a penas la mitad del único pedazo que le dieron al no apetecer más.

-¿Neji va a llegar temprano de su práctica hoy?- cuestionó Sasuke a Hinata una vez Kurenai desapareció por la puerta del comedor dejándolos solos. Justo como a Sasuke le gusta estar con ella, pues celaba su compañía constantemente con envidia y egoísmo.

-¿Uh?- arqueó una ceja Hinata con el tenedor aún en la boca. –No que yo sepa, llegará a la hora de siempre, supongo. ¿Por qué?-

-Por que quería invitarte al parque hoy, escuché que van a poner una casa de los sustos y quería ir a burlarme de las ridículas máscaras que se ponen los disque monstruos- contestó.

-No deberías decir eso, se supone que deben lucir feos para espantar ¿no?-

-Feos, no ridículos- la contrarió algo superior queriendo siempre tener la razón. -¿Entonces vendrás?-

-Pues…, si me dan permiso…-

-Claro que vas a poder ir- interrumpió a la niña una conocida voz en territorios Hyuuga siempre. Por la entrada sobresalía la cabeza de Asuma Sarutobi, uno de los socios de Hiashi cercano a él y a su familia.

-Asuma san- saludó Hinata sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Papá ya regresó?- interrogó al hombre emocionada por la idea de volver a su padre nuevamente después de uno de tantos largos viaje de negocios que tenía que hacer por todo el país y al extranjero al ser dueño de una de las líneas aéreas más importantes de oriente, pero para su fortuna, aquellos viajes no eran muy constantes ni largos, pues Hiashi procuraba mucho a sus hijas tratando de no dejarlas solas, ya que eran su razón de vivir.

-Volverá en la noche, pero sí, hoy mismo regresa.-hizo sonreír aún más a la pequeña de ojos perlados -No creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en que vayas con Sasuke al Sky Park, podrías tomar muchas fotos para Hanabi ¿no crees?- le aproximo a Hinata la caja de un regalo con un gran moño morado metálico de adorno. El rostro de ambos niños se iluminaron al ver el presente, y sin más espera Hinata retiro la tapa para toparse con una cámara instantánea de las modernas de la época con una carta escrita de puño y letra de su padre diciendo "Para que te diviertas y disfrutes mucho".

-Papá…- sujetaba la nota entre sus manos mientras Sasuke se había apropiado de la cámara mirándola por todos lados, incluso la parte de abajo subiéndola por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?- preguntaba el pelinegro de solamente nueve años de edad provocándole risa a Asuma.

-No es digital Sasuke, es instantánea. Mira- la tomo de sus manos tomándoles una foto a ambos al momento en que los dos quedaban deslumbrados por el flash tomándolos con gestos de sorpresa –Muy sencillo, fotos en segundos ¿ven?- les entregaba la foto después de haberla agitado en el aire para que apareciera la imagen.

-¡Ah, salí horrible!- gritó Hinata al verla. -¡Dámela! ¡Destrúyela! ¡Bórrala!- peleaba con Sasuke al habérsele adelantado a tomarla de mano del Sarutobi. -¡Sasuke…!-

-Olvídalo- mantenía alejada a Hinata de él con un brazo mientras que en la otra mano veía la foto con detenimiento –Esta perfecta para mostrársela a Hanabi- se mofaba de las súplicas de la otra antes de correr con ella.

-¡No Sasuke! ¡Devuélvemela!- se levantó correteándolo por las escaleras principales de la mansión cuando este ya iba a paso veloz al cuarto de su hermana, después de todo creciendo con Hinata le había tomado afecto también a la menor, sobretodo por su condición, ya que el ser feliz Hinata Hanabi se sentía contagiada por esa felicidad, y más si la compartía con Sasuke. -¡Por favor regrésala! ¡Bótala a la basura, estoy horrible!- rogaba. -¡Sasuke!- llegaba a la habitación con las risas del pelinegro y su hermana menor acompañados también de Kurenai desde el interior.

-¿Y esto? ¿De donde lo sacaste Sasuke?- calmaba su risa la maestra.

-Hiashi san le regaló una cámara a Hinata, Asuma la acaba de traer-

-¿Papá?- replicó Hanabi entusiasmada.

-También hay uno para ti Hanabi- entró por la puerta un hombre alto y de tez morena vestido de traje justo atrás de Hinata, quien acabó olvidando por completo la fotografía.

Al abrir su regalo Hanabi se topó con un discman entre sus manos sin saber nada del mismo ni de su funcionamiento, pero al explicarle Kurenai y Asuma como usarlo y escuchar la música por los audífonos de diadema que venían en el regalo, su efusividad por el regalo que acababa de recibir fue muy notoria por todos. La música se había vuelto el refugio de Hanabi al estar postrada siempre a la cama con un tanque de oxígeno y a veces con un portasuero goteando a un lado de su cama conectado a la vena de su brazo.

-¿Tomaran muchas fotos para mí?- preguntó la enferma entre el edredón de su lecho al ver salir a su hermana y a Sasuke por la puerta una vez Kakashi llegara, el guardaespaldas del Uchiha que como vigilante de él desde hacía dos años se había formado entre los dos un vínculo fraternal.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestaron al unísono.

-Y no solo eso, un día que te encuentres mejor te llevaremos al Sky Park de verdad para que puedas subirte a todos los juegos que quieras- incluyó Sasuke, después de todo sus padres eran los dueños del Grupo KG Union, una firma de empresarios en donde se encontraban los más adinerados y prósperos dueños del comercio en Japón, y como extra, además de ser propietarios de Tokyo Fashion Hill, toda la cadena de parques de diversiones Sky Park, la más grande del país, era también de su propiedad.

-¡¿De verdad?- se emocionó más Hanabi derramando miel con sus apenas cuatro inviernos de existencia –Eso me gustaría mucho- respondió. –Los veré en la noche entonces- se despidió con la mano a lo cual Kakashi solo cruzaba miradas con Asuma y Kurenai conociendo, a diferencia de los niños y sus promesas, que el que Hanabi pudiera alguna vez salir a pasear con ellos era casi imposible.

Eso los hacía puros y sensibles a los tres niños, ya que no perdían las esperanzas ni la ilusión de que algún día Hanabi los acompañara a ambos en sus juegos. Después de todo podría llegar a pasar...

Durante horas y horas, ese día, diez de enero, a las siete y media de la noche, con el parque de diversiones ya oscurecido y con ambos niños tomando la última foto de lo que había sido ese día de risas y emociones, Kakashi tomó la imagen más recordada por ambos con pena y dolor años más tarde al estar en primera instancia los dos, abrazados, mientras reían con la montaña rusa de esos años más grande en el lado oriente del planeta.

-Comenzarán la construcción para agrandarla y hacerla más alta y grande dentro de dos días, por eso quería que vinieras hoy a verla- le decía Sasuke a Hinata a solo un paso de distancia de ella. Cruzaron miradas inconscientemente. –La cerrarán durante un tiempo, pero servirá para modernizarla ¡y hacerla más emocionante y extrema! Cuando este lista y tengamos la estatura suficiente para subir, seremos los primeros en el carro de enfrente. Es una promesa- extendió su dedo meñique hacia ella para que lo estrecharan.

-Entonces confiaré en ti- dijo únicamente como respuesta Hinata.

-¿Saben como fue que se conocieron esos dos?- caminó hacía Asuma y Kakashi Kurenai con una taza de té en la mano mientras veían a Hiashi riendo junto a sus hijas, su sobrino y a Sasuke en la habitación de Hanabi observando todas las fotografías que habían tomado ese día.

-¿Fue cuando recién había muerto…?-

-No- interrumpió la morena al peliplateado -Fue mucho antes de aquello. Había sido una fiesta del KG Union Group ofrecida en Uchiha Manor cuando los dos se encontraron por primera vez. A Itachi le habían regalado un barco de navegación dirigida a distancia y lo estaba probando en el lago de su casa cuando comenzó la fiesta. Sasuke había estado tan celoso de su hermano mayor que decidió dejar el salón y a Hinata en él poco después de que se la presentaran y le encargaran cuidarla, para ir buscar el barco de Itachi en las orillas del agua…- platicó algo sencilla, desde entonces había estado con la familia Hyuuga cuidando a Hinata y también a su madre al estar en cinta.

-¿Acabó siendo un desastre verdad?- asumió Hakate.

-También algo bueno- incluyó Asuma con una mano en la barbilla. Recordaba ese día también. –Los dos se volvieron cómplices cuando Sasuke estropeó el regalo de su hermano y ocultaron la evidencia que lo culpaba a él-

-Y aunque no lo quisiera,- retomó la palabra la morena: -Hinata comenzó a encubrir a Sasuke desde entonces- miró Kurenai a la pelinegra de diadema reir por una foto en la que Sasuke había salido movido y de la que él se estaba quejando, pues en la segunda vuelta Hinata había obtenido la revancha por la primera foto que ese día había sido tomada, y de hecho, había sido mucho mejor, pues el mismísimo Neji también se había mofado de él.

-Ese mal hábito debería quitársele pronto- comentó el moreno de atractiva barba observando a su socio. La familia Sarutobi era dueña de la compañía motriz más grande de todo Japón, y como resultado era una de las más importantes en el Grupo KG Union. Conocía a Hiashi desde que estudiaron en la universidad, y a pesar de haber una notable diferencia de años con respecto a él al ser mayor el Hyuuga, Asuma había sido el mejor amigo de este junto a su hermano gemelo Hizashi y al enigmático Fugaku Uchiha en sus días de escuela.

Después de la muerte de su esposa y también de la de su hermano y amigo, Asuma había pasado a convertirse e el confidente y amigo más cercano de Hiashi.

-No hace mucha falta- continuó Kurenai llamando la atención de los dos hombres aún observando el cuadro de los Hyuugas con el Uchiha –Sasuke esta madurando, ya no es tan irresponsable como antes- sonrió recordando el suceso de la mañana con la mascota de Hanabi. –Dentro de poco tiempo dejarán las travesuras y los juegos de lado-. Decretó sugerida por la melancolía a suspirar. –Crecen tan rápido…-

-Tal vez te estas adelantando Kurenai- la miró con incredulidad el pelinegro ganándose la completa atención de ella -Solamente tienen nueve años ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso?-

-Que sea como dices Asuma- dijo caminando hacia el interior de la habitación al ver que Hanabi comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y requeriría ponerle las gafas de oxígeno de nuevo. A sus espaldas, mirándola hacer su trabajo, Kakashi negaba con algo de modestia la profunda mirada que Asuma le dedicaba a Kurenai. No era ningún secreto, ni siquiera para ella, que Sarutobi se sentía atraído a la pelinegra de ojos rojizos desde hacía años atrás.

-Es algo extraño ¿sabes?- comentó teniendo como respuesta la dirección del otro hombre en la entrada girándose hacía el. –Solamente he estado con Sasuke dos años y puedo decir que desde que conoció a Hinata, no ha sido tan cerrado a como era antes. Bueno, aunque solo sea capaz de abrirse con las personas más queridas por él y nadie más.- rió.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Kakashi- vio como la alegría regresaba a Hiashi y los niños una vez Kurenai estabilizó a Hanabi y volvía a sonreír… –_Toda la razón del mundo…_-

Pero el comienzo en las revelaciones acerca de un doloroso y espeso futuro estaba, en realidad, a la vuelta de la esquina en medio de risas e insultos infantiles.

-¡Niña rara!- gritaba un rubio desde la acera a una niña de cabello rubio también pero con un tono más claro que el de él caminando por el arroyo de los autos. -¡Súbete a la banqueta, te van a arroyar, y yo no quiero ser castigado por la vieja Tsunade si te destripan en plena calle!

Era idéntica a Hinata en lo que a sus rasgos se refería, sus ojos eran idénticos a pesar de que los de esta niña fueran más oscuros, pero en la personalidad y en la cultura estaban distanciadas por ciertos límites a pesar de ser ambas nobles de corazón.

-¡Naruto torpe! Fue por tu culpa que nos perdimos en esta zona residencial- reclamaba la pequeña con una mueca de disgusto bastante marcada. -¡Sácanos de aquí si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza a golpes!- lo amenazó con verdaderas intenciones de golpearlo dándole un zape en la cabeza con los nudillos.

-¡Espera, espera Shion!- logró detenerla el rubio de marcas zorrunas en las mejillas antes de que le volviera a dar otro golpe. –Creo que es por acá. Sígueme- la tomó de la mano a pesar de no estar seguro de que esa fuera la dirección correcta para regresar a su vecindario.

-Mas te vale estar diciendo la verdad…- sacó por fin una sonrisa la rubia. Naruto era su vecino y amigo de toda la vida desde que habían nacido y quedado huérfanos juntos, confiaba en él ciegamente.

Dos pelinegros y dos rubios.

El destino debía estar riéndose en sus caras por sus futuras lágrimas al crecer...

_**Continuará...**_


	2. PROMISES

Hola! ya pude publicar la continuación, pero he de aclarar que aunque no tenga nada en contra de los personajes que estoy usando de villanos pues... a veces los malos tienen su lado bueno y su corazón también, así que como sigo poniendo las bases de un amor que con el tiempo parecería imposible y a la vez doloroso al poder ser, tengo que explicar por que los malos son malos y por que se ayudan entre si.

Kya! Me van a matar por poner tantas tristezas y desgracias, pero así me lo imagine TT;TT... espero comprendan y les guste

* * *

Capítulo 2

**PROMISES**

En una conocida y afamada pasarela de Korea, en pleno desfile de modas una excéntrica mujer de cabello oscuro salvaje atado en rueda en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, miraba sentada en los vestidores hacia su imagen reflejada en el espejo rodeado de luces con furia el como su cutis se había deteriorado por todos los corajes que había hecho después de haberse divorciado. No llevaba puesta otra cosa más que un conjunto muy provocativo de lencería negra de encaje y tacones de aguja de diez centímetros.

Se había casado muy joven con un político prominente dejando su carrera de modelaje a un lado para dedicarse a disfrutar la gran vida con un hombre de dinero y poder codiciado por centenares de mujeres, pero que con solo haberse metido en su cama había logrado embaucarlo en un compromiso y después en un matrimonio sin amor.

Él no había sido tonto, supo desde siempre que ella lo había utilizado únicamente por que anhelaba el dinero y la posición social, así que viéndose burlada por él cuando la engañó con más de una amante, se quiso hacer la digna pidiéndole el divorcio y también la mitad de todo lo que poseyera valor para ella: los autos, las propiedades, las tierras, las casas, las acciones. Todo. Pero con lo que no contó fue con la astucia de su esposo para contratar a los más colmilludos abogados que acabaron dejándola sin nada y hasta con menos de lo que había llegado al matrimonio, pues su belleza y juventud se vieron disminuidas con la vida galante de vicios que había llevado de casada. Aunque seguía siendo bella, de eso no había duda.

-Mitarashi san- apareció una joven de lentes y cabello plano recogido dirigiéndose a ella en medio de un mar de modelos cambiándose y siendo arregladas para salir a desfilar. -¡Mitarashi san!- volvió a decir.

-¿Qué quieres?- alzó la voz chocante y altisonante. La chica, ante esa demostración de odio y repulsión no pudo evitar cohibirse al sentirse menos automáticamente.

-La he estado buscando desde hace tiempo, ya van dos turnos que pasan y usted no ha aparecido ni una sola vez. Yin Soo Ming esta desesperada por encontrarla, usted es quien presenta los diseños principales y…- no pudo continuar, pues Anko azotó su mano en el tocador poniéndose de pie y provocando un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos ahí quedándose inmóviles para ver lo que pasaba.

-La más importante- se giró hacía las demás – ¿Eso es lo que soy?- sonrió macabra e irónicamente llegando incluso a inducir miedo a algunas modelos y asistentes por la falta de cordura que parecía proyectar. –Vamos a ver que es lo que dice el público- se soltó el cabello dejando que este cayera libremente por sus hombros y espalda caminando como una reina hacia la pasarela sin llevar encima nada más que la bata ligera de seda que incluso la propia diseñadora le había regalado como ofrenda de amistad, pero que para ella no había sido suficiente.

-¡A… Anko san!- la siguió la chica que había ido a buscarla tratando de hacer algo para detenerla, solo que reaccionó demasiado tarde, pues la morena ya había salido a la pasarela atrayendo las miradas de todos y todas las presentes así como de la prensa, que de inmediato comenzó a tomar fotos de ella sin ton ni son, ya que desde hacía años, cuando recién iniciaba su carrera de modelo, fue considerada de un día para otro como una Sex Symbol por su desinhibición así como por lo sensual, perfecta y escultural que resultaba ser su figura. Y esa vez, saliendo únicamente con su ropa interior propia hacia la pasarela acabó en boca de todos de nuevo al pasearse frente a medio mundo con el caminar más sensual y provocativo visto antes en aquel país y que causaría tanto revuelo que incluso llegaría a tratar de imitarse después.

Si, Anko se sentía la reina, y para muchos ella era la reina de la pasarela. Su fotogénico cuerpo y movimientos incitadores y ardientes le daban la fama más popular y atractiva en el mundo de la moda y el diseño. Era aclamada, pero también muy temida por su hostilidad y violenta personalidad.

Aunque estos eran sus años de gloria, no se podía hablar de ella de igual forma en un futuro no tan distante…

-¿Qué rayos cree que esta haciendo?- apareció por fin la diseñadora al lado de la chica que había ido a buscar a Anko en un principio. -¿Qué esta haciendo? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué rayos cree que esta haciendo?-

-Ah… señora, yo… ¡No se!- estalló en llanto la joven.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa Anko?- la haló hacia adentró de los vestidores la diseñadora bastante molesta e impaciente cuando ella acabara de desfilar y posar, las demás coordinadoras daban la señal para que las otras dos modelos salieran a pesar de que Anko ya las que había opacado. La miraban con ojos asesinos, aunque a ella se le resbalaba. -¿Acaso te volviste completamente loca o qué…?-

-Te acabo de hacer un favor- se apartó de su superior complacida aún por lo que acababa de hacer en la pasarela, pues la conmoción aún seguía. –Las cámaras de televisión estallaron con eso, ahora si puedes mostrarles lo que quieren ver en una colección de verano- respondió, y para la mala suerte de la diseñadora, Anko tenía toda la razón, pues teniéndola como figura central posteriormente su fama acabó creciendo yendo a la cima en ventas manteniéndose así durante varios meses.

En ese tiempo Anko se convertiría de nuevo en la figura más popular en revistas tanto para caballeros como para moda. Y se recuperaría bastante económicamente hablando. Aunque lo que era ese día, para la polémica Mitarashi no había acabado.

-¿Esa loca que se cree?- decía una de las modelos principales mientras la cambiaban para ponerse un vestido corto de escote con caída ondulada dejándole ver unas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

A un lado suyo otra modelo la escuchaba, pero prefería no revelar su opinión por mucho que detestara también a Anko. Sabía de lo que era capaz aquella temida mujer.

Solo dos personas lograrían suavizar su personalidad dejandole claro el tener un lado dulce: quien se convirtiere en su segundo esposo, y la hija de su mejor amiga...

-Debió haber perdido la cabeza cuando se divorció de Orochimaru, si de por si lo descubrió en su propia cama con otra mujer y trató de salir ganando de su engañó al final acabó perdiendo- se burlaba mientras la maquillaban –Hasta la realidad…- rió hipócritamente sin saber que del otro lado del espejo Anko había escuchado lo que decía y se había posado en sus ojos un brillo intenso sediento de venganza. La agresividad con que siempre atacaba.

En cuanto llamaron a aquella modelo para la pasarela una figura imperceptible cambió las botellas y frascos del tocador de su contraria para arruinarle la vida y la carrera con ese simple acto sin los ojos testigos de nadie.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude, a esta modelo esta desintegrándosele la piel!- se escuchó un grito horrendo al final de la presentación al tener que ser llevaba a la sala de urgencias una de las modelos de Yin Soo Ming acabando en desastre ese día, pero misteriosamente no como baja en las ventas más adelante.

-¿Mitarashi Anko san?- Llegó un hombre trajeado de azul marino hasta ella rodeada de más de cuatro hombres ansiosos de llegar a conocer más a fondo a mujer como ella, pero que definitivamente tenían los nervios de acero para no frustrarse y decepcionarse de su comportamiento brusco. Mas con todo el despliegue de hormonas que daba a medio mundo parecían soportar quienes la pretendían más de lo natural.

Estaba disfrutando de nuevo su vida de lujo y gala al ser la número uno en el oriente y llamando ojos occidentales también con fuego. Estaba en la cúspide de su carrera aferrándose a ella y sin soltarla.

-¿Quién me busca?- sostenía entre los labios la aceituna de su trago brillando por el alcohol en el que había estado sumergida, pero no podía opacar el color ambar de su labial centellando en su boca con brillos de diamante. Sus ojos entrecerrados le daban una apariencia tan erótica que el propio abogado que la buscaba se había quedado pasmado al verla.

-Ah… yo- regresó los pies a la tierra acomodándose las gafas y tratando de aflojarse la corbata y la camisa al llegarle un repentino calor al cuerpo. –Mi nombre es Nobou Himura, y soy abogado de la señori…-

-No me gustan los hombres de ley…- interrumpió acabando su trago con un hilo de alcohol cayendo por su barbilla bajando por su clavícula para después perderse por su extenso escote ante la mirada anonadada de sus acompañantes salivando de mas al desear estar en el lugar de esa gota desapareciendo por su prominente busto. Incluso el abogado aquel.–Para mí los abogados no son muy divertidos que dijéramos…- recordó con dolo su divorcio, pues para su mal ella si se había enamorado de Orochimaru siendo tan joven. –Por eso prefiero a alguien con poder… que sepa… complacer a una mujer…- acarició con el reverso de su índice la mejilla de un empresario que había asistido a la fiesta de la presentación de temporada invernal esa noche y estaba acompañando a Anko al igual que los otros pretendientes con una vana esperanza de llevarla a la cama o volverla su amante.

-Es un asunto bastante delicado- trató de nuevo el abogado -no creo que quiera tratar esto aquí- señalo el salón de la fiesta.

-No lo quiero tratar ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte- pidió otro trago –Me haría un gran favor si moviera su precaria humanidad de aquí y dejara que la fiesta siguiera- espetó dejando en ridículo al pobre hombre de gafas y baja estatura que había corrido con la suerte de tener que ir a buscarla precisamente a ella.

-Lamento que piense así Mitarashi san- mantuvo la calma con profesionalismo, ese era su trabajo –Es solo que el testamento de la señorita Haru no…-. No pudo continuar, pues Anko dejó caer su trago bruscamente al entender lo que estaba diciendo. La mirada se le clavo en la nada... ¿Testamento? ¿Haru? ¿Acaso podría tratarse de lo que estaba pensando?...

-¿Haru?- volteó seria y esta vez si con interés, incluso sobresalto. –Ella…- respiró con dificultad mientras el barman limpiaba la barra el accidente con su copa -Ella… ¿murio?- comenzó a alterarse. Claves obvias para sus pretendientes de que cualquier flirteo posterior sería una pérdida de tiempo. -¿Cómo fue que pasó?-

-Es algo delicado- Respondió el abogado recibiendo por fin la atención debida y necesaria de la morena para lo que iban a tratar –Con sinceridad le doy mi más sentido pésame, se que ustedes fueron grandes amigas desde muy jóvenes, pero me parece que lo más apropiado sería aclarar los términos de su última voluntad en algún otro sitio, más…-

-Si, si- lo interrumpió –Salgamos- indicó con la mano siendo ya más respetuosa.

Cuando Anko había huido de casa para escapar de los múltiples acosos por parte de los amantes de su madre y lo cual la había llevado a perder la virginidad a la fuerza siendo el gatillo que la impulsara a escapar de su aborrecible vida, llegó a ella la ayuda de una mano caritativa de quien pudiere convertirse en su mejor amiga y casi hermana, y que con mucho cariño y empatía solía llamar Haru chan.

Tenía su misma edad y vivían en un cuarto desvencijado sobre un viejo restaurante de comida china en las calles más transitadas de Japón. Y afortunadamente fue cobijada por Jiraya Ero sennin san trabajando en el restaurante de día mirando a Haru chan estudiar maquillaje y peinados una y otra vez hasta llegar a practicar con ella para que fuera su modelo. Así fue como conoció lo que era ser rubia, pelirroja, castaña, rizada, lacia, quebrada, oscura, natural, atenuada, y cargada, para que al final de su horario laboral fuera precisamente Haru quien cubriera el turno nocturno atendiendo a los comensales.

_-Estudio por que quiero llegar a ser una gran estilista- _respondió un día en que Anko se había atrevido a preguntarle el por que de lo que hacía. –_Tal vez no busque la fama como todas las chicas sueñan al introducirse en la carrera de la moda, pero lo que yo busco es algo más humilde. Bien sabes que nadie querría contratar a una modelo con quemaduras en la espalda…-_

_-Eres muy bonita Haru chan, eso nunca lo dudes_- le recogió el cabello la Mitarashi amigablemente.

_-No tanto como tú, mírame, tengo una gran frente y un cabello de color inhumano-_

_-A mi me gusta- _se sinceró_–Detrás de esa frente hay un gran cerebro, y tu cabello... me recuerda mucho al Hanami ¿sabes?...- _meditó._–Si llegaras algún día a tener una hija y saliera con tu mismo cabello deberías llamarla Sakura, como el árbol del cerezo- _hizo sonreír a su amiga saltando en la cama que ambas compartían al no poder costearse un segundo futon en su humilde y pobre morada.

_-Ni siquiera se si le pueda transmitir mi color de cabello a mis hijos_…,- pensó, justo segundos antes de quejarse por el comentario de su compañera._ -Oye, ¿Cómo que hijos? ¿No te parece que suena algo absurdo para nuestra edad_?- ocultó su vergüenza entre la manta con las manos en la cara.

_-Oh vamos, no siempre vamos a estar así, algún día encontrarás un hombre que te ame y te sepa hacer feliz-_

Su Haru chan únicamente giró sobre la cama mirando el techo con miles de ideas nublándole la mente… El ayer del que no sabía nada.

–_No se si mi madre o mi padre hubieren tenido mi color de cabello o los ojos verdes. Nunca supe nada de mi pasado ni mis raíces y nunca lo sabré, simplemente me quedé huérfana desde nacimiento y con la evidencia de mi estancia en el horfanato del lado este de Kanto por los años en que el fuego devoró más de lo podría algún día averiguar acerca de donde vengo…- _suspiró con añoranza, casi como súplica_. –Si no hubiera sido por Jiraya san yo… no hubiera sobrevivido un solo día en la calle siendo mujer…- _se humedecieron sus preciosos ojos esmeralda antes de sentir los brazos de Anko rodeando su cuello y recargándose junto a su hombro. Compartían techo, cama y lazos de unión. Si hubiere sido otra su situación verdaderamente tendrían la misma sangre siendo hermanas hasta legalmente.

_-Haru chan… sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿verdad?..- _la miro con fijeza_ -¿verdad?-_

_-Claro que sí- _acarició su cabello castaño oscuro_ –Por eso mañana irás a esa audición y te convertirás en una famosa modelo de pasarela. Y algún día nos encontraremos en algún desfile por Europa, América o incluso aquí en Japón. Ah…, ¡El día que eso pase te dejaré tan hermosa que lo recordarás toda la vida…!- _se durmió entre fantasías y sueños con su mejor amiga y hermana arrullada a su lado.

_-Si- _la abrazó con fuerza_–Así será Haru chan…-_

Al día siguiente de verdad arreglaría a Anko como lo había prometido, la vez en que la dejaría hermosa en un día que nunca olvidaría, ya que sí logró convertirse en modelo con solo presentarse conforme a la había arreglado, peinado y maquillado la chica que se había convertido en su hermana y que precisamente para esa misma fecha había asistido a una entrevista de trabajo.

Pobre destino que fue para Anko al nunca más volver a ver a Haru chan una vez esta pisara la calle fuera del cuarto donde vivían. Nunca regresó, y como resultado su corazón acabo volviéndose de piedra al tiempo que la naturalidad y desinhibición frente a la cámaras y la soberbia en su caminar en la pasarela aumentaban.

Pasados los años se había casado y divorciado, ilusionado y conquistado a decenas de hombres con los cuales se había tratado de saciar frustrada no sexualmente sino dividida en el alma por el cariño perdido que había dejado en ella una joven de cabello rosa, amplia frente, ojos verdes, cicatrices de fuego en la espalda e ilusiones puras y nobles.

-Le dejó todo lo que poseía a usted- continuó el abogado sacando los documentos para entregárselos a Anko –Realmente no era mucho, y gastó lo que le quedaba de dinero haciendo los trámites de este testamento, pero quería que todo saliera como había planeado desde el inicio-.

-¿Cómo fue que murió?- ignoró los papeles preocupada más por sus preguntas que por lo formal.

-Ella…- tomó aliento el hombre de la ley que Haru había contratado hacía semanas antes. –Ella tenía sida- contestó dejando perpleja a Anko de tal forma que sus ojos quedaron tan abiertos que parecían platos.

-¿Que?- comenzó a inundarla el llanto.

-Por eso quería dejar a sus manos y cuidado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida… Su hija Sakura…-

_"Si llegaras algún día a tener una hija y saliera con tu mismo cabello deberías llamarla Sakura, como el árbol del cerezo…" _le sugirió un día entre risas el último día que la vio.

_"Haru chan… sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿verdad?..." _le había jurado un día.

Y Ese Día había llegado. Cualquier cosa juró, y esa era una promesa irrevocable.

Frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga, tomada de la mano a su lúcida y pequeña hija de diez años idéntica a quien fuere en vida su madre, y con la carta con la cual se enteró del horrible destino con el que se había topado ese día en que Haru desapareció para nunca más regresar, Anko hizo una promesa que juro por su propia sangre nunca romper.

-Haru chan…- apretó con fuerza la mano de Sakura Haruno, nombrada así en apellido en honor a su progenitora. –Te juro por mi vida y por la vida de tu hija que a ella nunca le faltara nada en la vida ni ansiará ninguna cosa en este mundo que yo no pueda darle…- bajó a la altura de la pequeña para abrazarla con fuerza enterrándola en su cuerpo.

Nunca sabría que aquella promesa sería llevada a tal extremo que acabaría llegando incluso a matar por hacer llegar a la cima a Sakura en todo lo que ella quisiera. Y como resultado de años de sacrificio y traumas en su niñez por su verdadera madre la pelirosa de ojos verdes acabaría desarrollando sentimientos de orgullo, celos y maldad pura aún cuando solo fuere un capricho y una obsesión lo que le llenara la cabeza de ideas.

-_No puedes adoptar una hija ahora Anko, sería un desastre para tu carrera-_ recibió la advertencia por parte de su jefa y representante (a la cual al final acabó despidiendo para contratarse en una agencia) al causar gran revuelo su desición.

-Soy su guardián legal Ero Sennin- confesó sentada en la mesa de té de la cabaña de ese pobre y algo vicioso pescador que cuando había vivido con ella recogiéndola de la calle pasó los mejores años de su vida viviendo junto a otra chica en un pequeño cuarto destartalado arriba de un viejo y pobre restaurante chino.

_-¡Hola!, se que eres la nueva así que déjame decirte que no tienes por que preocuparte de nuestro padre, Jiraya san solo es un pervertido con las que no adopta por lo que puedes respirar tranquila. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Haru, en realidad no se cual sea mi verdadero nombre puesto que yo también soy huérfana (pero ni quiera sé de donde), y como mi estación favorita es la primavera todo el mundo me llama así, Haru…- _extendió su mano_–Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas Anko chan…-_

-Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, mira en que condiciones estoy viviendo ahora Anko- recalcó el anciano hermitaño. –Tienes que admitirlo, ya estoy muy viejo para andarme ocupando de una niña…-

-Te pagaré, te daré todo el dinero que necesites tú y Sakura para vivir, pero por favor, no la puedo tener conmigo si no voy a estar con ella por mi trabajo.- sacó de entre su chamarra una carta arrugada que se llevó al pecho con ira. –Después de todo lo que le pasó a Haru no puedo abandonar a Sakura. Y la única forma que tengo para ganar dinero y cumplir la promesa que le hecho a mi hermana de que nunca le falte nada a su hija de sangre es siendo modelo. Así que por favor no me dejes sola en esto- se reverencio de rodillas tocando el suelo con la frente –Te lo ruego de la manera más sagrada posible, ayúdame- Mojó la madera con sus lágrimas mientras le extendía la carta que llevaba en la mano al anciano cano sentado frente a ella.

-Anko…- la miro sufriendo Jiraya antes de tomar el arrugado papel entre sus manos y comenzar a leer una horrible realidad para su pobre corazón. –No…- se llevó una mano a la boca al enterarse de las razones que había tenido su hija adoptiva para no regresar a casa; el como esa entrevista de trabajo para estilista había sido un gancho para secuestrar chicas en una red de tráfico de mujeres y había acabado trabajando como sexoservidora y esclava durante más de tres años sin descanso, hasta que acabó siendo corrida del burdel en el que estaba al fallarle el método anticonceptivo estando embarazada de cuatro meses, pues aún en cinta había sido utilizada sin descanso hasta que se le había comenzado a notar el vientre en su desnutrida y mortuoria figura.

Con vergüenza por si misma y una depresión atroz Haru había tenido a su hija viviendo en un albergue provisional para adictos y personas sin hogar, y posteriormente, teniendo que hacer de todo para poder alimentar a su hija, había contraído sida al regresar a las calles a ganarse el sustento y alimento de Sakura llegando al final de sus días arrepentida de no haber regresado a su casa a pesar de estar embarazada y haber condenado así a su hija a los años más traumáticos de su vida que se vería obligada a reprimir tiempo después.

Las palabras escritas de puño y letra de Haru callaron a Jiraya en un mar de lágrimas por lo ocurrido. También se culpaba de lo que había pasado, pero no tanto como Anko había llegado a sentirse. Debía haber alguna redención.

-¿Tokyo es tan bullicioso como dices que es abuelo?- preguntaba Sakura una vez pasado el tiempo viviendo con Jiraya en su casa de la playa con vista al océano azul de Japón en donde las gaviotas pasaban en vuelo cazador y tranquilo.

-Las escuelas son mejores allá, de eso puedes estar segura- respondió, la pelirosa asistía al humilde colegio de la comunidad con niños de igual o más baja condición social, pero al enterarse de esto Anko la había inscrito en un colegio para señoritas en donde sería asegurada para ella una educación de calidad provechosa al precio que se pagaba.

Habían sido años duros para Anko al madurar pero Sakura la había llegado a considerar su madre también al relacionar el recuerdo de Haru con ella como la misma persona. Solo que la pelirosa tenía demasiada ambición en los ojos por ser hija adoptiva de una modelo.

-¿Crees que algún día llegue a vivir en la capital?-

-Probablemente Sakura…- contestaba Jiraya.

-Eso sería perfecto para mí, me encantaría ser modelo al igual que mi mamá. Tendría autos, casas, dinero… Todo lo que usara sería hecho a la medida…- suspiraba ambiciosamente deseando siempre más de lo que podrían darle. Un mal hábito que nunca la abandonaría así como el hecho de ser hija de una mujerzuela, que aunque la vida había sido injusta con ella para obligarla a ejercerse así como trabajo, el estigma ya estaba tatuado en su hija y la marcaba sin poderlo olvidar.

Nunca sabría que al mismo tiempo, en ese preciso año, fecha y hora, entre las lluvias livianas y cálidas de abril, el auto de un importante hombre de negocios se detendría a medio camino de su casa en pleno aguacero.

Era de noche y no pasaba ni un alma por esa carretera, así que el ver un auto acercándose por la lejanía fue la luz de esperanza que lo llevó a salir de la comodidad y seguridad de su automóvil al no tener señal de teléfono ni manera de comunicarse con nada ni con nadie para encontrarse con un disparo en el pecho a punta de cañón cuando trataron de asaltarlo viendo el último modelo que conducía, y después salir corriendo por lo que acababan de hacer, muy cobardemente, mientras la sangre de Fugaku Uchiha se regaba en el encharcado suelo de asfalto y grava disolviéndose con la lluvia.

El último pensamiento que pasaría por su cabeza en el letargo rápido de su muerte serían sus hijos y su familia ante las lágrimas que no pudo retener.

-Diga- respondió al día siguiente el teléfono una intranquila Mikoto ante la ausencia de su marido la noche anterior después de haberle estado marcando por horas al no llegar a la hora que había prometido antes de salir de la oficina en medio de una llamada rápida a su casa.

El mutismo y la caída de su madre fue mucho más de lo que se pudo decir con palabras para Itachi. El mundo a su alrededor, incluyendo a los estupefactos dos niños que habían abandonado la televisión ante el estado deplorable de Mikoto aún con el auricular en mano, quedó gris e inmuto congelándose el aire de tal forma que acuchillaba su pecho con remordimiento y desazón.

Sasuke no tardaría en percatarse después de la situación sino hasta comprender por completo la muerte de su padre. Se había ido, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Por lo que como resultado por su pérdida acabo alejándose de Hinata tajantemente para hundirse en su dolor con pesar y hermetismo. Hiriéndola sin saberlo totalmente, pues tratando de ayudarlo y acercarse a el para al menos intentar aliviar su pesar, el la hería más con sus palabras en duelo.

-Me gustaría poder ir aunque solo fuera en el auto y no bajara- miraba Hanabi a Kurenai mientras escarmenaba el lacio y azúleo cabello largo de su hermana mayor con la estatura promedio de una escolar de doce años al tener ella esa edad, pero lamentablemente, vestida de luto para acudir al funeral del padre de su mejor amigo. A quien con el tiempo había llamado tío.

Al escucharla la morena de ojos rojizos dejo a un lado el cepillo de suaves cerdas sin saber que responder ni con que voz hacerlo.

Hasta que una voz distinta la intercepto.

-Sí te ha dado permiso Hiashi sama para ir- se dibujó la figura de Neji recargándose en el marco de la puerta vestido de traje color negro y con el peso encima por la pérdida también. Aunque no fuera muy allegado a Sasuke y de hecho estuviere guardando una profunda envidia hacia él no por su fortuna, familia o poder de la misma, sino por ver celosamente su amistad con su adorada prima; en esos momentos, tristes y sombríos, comprendía perfectamente el inmenso dolor que era perder a uno de sus padres.

El silencio de Hanabi con las gafas de oxígeno puestas en sus fosas nasales dijeron todo por su impresión. Así que el auto, conducido de hecho por el mismo Hiashi llevó a sus hijas, su sobrino y su niñera al funeral de la familia Uchiha para presentarles sus respetos y acompañarlos en el luto con toda la pena del mundo vertida en su cara.

Ese día había sido horrible para todos, incluso Hiashi vio con claridad como las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de su hija frente al féretro mientras era bajado en la tumba en la que la iban a enterrar. Su tersa piel era iluminada con el destello de su genuino e hiriente a la vista llanto. Los ojos le quedarían hinchados después de tanto haber llorado, pero así era como se sentía, pues del otro lado del ataúd descendiente, con la mirada perdida y quebrado por dentro aunque demostrara una fría y seria mirada llena de misterio, sin compasión ni sentimiento alguno, se encontraba su mejor amigo callando la pena que no quería gritar. Ahogándose con su dolor en su propia miseria.

No iba a ser lo mismo desde entonces.

No si ella lo permitía.

A lo lejos, mientras Hanabi veía por entre el vidrio húmedo del auto en donde habían ido al funeral con gotas aún resbalando por el mismo, como la gente comenzaba a despejar el lugar, Hinata caminaba hacia Sasuke al quedarse un rato más contemplando la tumba de su padre siendo rellenada con la tierra húmeda por el clima.

Itachi, tomando de los hombros a su madre para servirle de apoyo y guía por la tristeza que la había proyectado fuera del planeta dejándola momentáneamente sin conciencia de su ser, muy madura y responsablemente, se la llevaba de ahí. Solo que una última mirada hacia la tumba de su progenitor lo hizo notar, sin mucho afán por lo abatido que estaba, el como la mayor de las Hyuugas dejaba una rosa en el féretro antes de voltear a ver a su hermano y hablarle.

-Sasuke…- se acercó aquella niña de espigado cuerpo usando un vestido de liviana y oscura tela volando al aire por el viento sepulcral que en esos momentos soplaba en el campo santo y que incluso había movido sublimemente cada mechón de su cabello. Pero de él no habría de recibir respuesta alguna.

Trató de acercarse, aunque al mínimo intento de aproximarse a él Sasuke la evitó a lo máximo de su cercanía. Solo que Hinata, en vez de sentirse despechada secó sus lágrimas para ser fuerte por ambos en esos momentos tan críticos de su relación de amistad tan duradera y prevaleciente.

-Sasuke…- caminó dos pasos, más fueron los mismos que el Uchiha caminó hacia atrás y redobló para después darle la espalda en silencio para comenzar a alejarse.

Por un segundo las lágrimas volvieron a acosarla en puerta de sus ojos parada junto a la tumba de quien había llegado a conocer como su tío Fugaku. Más hacia abajo Hanabi era tranquilizada por Kurenai al tener una recaída y de seguro acabaría regresando al hospital por haber salido de casa, pero por extraño que pareciese, Hiashi, con una sola mirada, supo comprender la decisión e independencia de su hija al mirarla a los ojos y saber que ocurriría con ella después. Así que pudo subir confiado y seguro de que ella estaría bien dejando de lado su sobreprotección. Siempre había sido así con sus hijas, eso hasta que se volviere a casar más adelante, pues el mismo sería el que provocara tanto daño, buscando y encontrando su propia perdición y la ida de sus queridas hijas.

En cuanto el auto de su padre hubo desaparecido por la calle y Kakashi convencía a Mikoto de ser él quien llevara al menor de sus hijos en otro auto a casa, Hinata arrancó carrera hacia la arboleda siguiendo los frustrantes pasos de Sasuke por donde el mismo había caminado, exactamente por donde sus pies se habían hundido en la tierra, para tratar de hallarlo.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó en su búsqueda deteniéndose en un claro y percibiendo el descenso de la temperatura nublándose aún más el cielo a la espera de dejar caer el agua que arrastraban las nubes cargadas y oscurecidas de gris luminoso y eléctrico ante los rayos igual de próximos. Miro hacia arriba solo un instante, y después siguió caminando a pasos firmes con los rosales del cementerio rasgando su vestido de seda y la nívea y tersa piel de sus piernas al haberse desgarrado por completo sus medias a su paso.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, la lluvia se habíasoltado en su camino y el correr la había hecho sentir puñaladas en el pecho, pero no desistía en su ansiedad. Y al mismo tiempo en que ella lo descubría unos metros más adelante, sujetando la tierra del camposanto entre sus puños, de rodillas y mirando al cielo callado, como pidiendo clemencia para su destrozado corazón, Hinata corrió hacia él desbocándose cuesta abajo después de ver anonadada al pelinegro perdido en su mundo poco a poco quebrándosele la máscara de frialdad que proyectaba desde que la noticia de la desgracia habiendo caído sobre su vida le había golpeado en la boca del estómago de la forma más cruelmente conocida.

-¡Sasuke!- saltó hacia el azabache cayendo de rodillas junto a él con la lluvia habiéndola empapado completamente, para abrazar a su amigo caído con la tierra volviéndosele lodo en las manos resbalándose de su piel y lavándose de su cuerpo mientras sentía unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo confortablemente. –Sasuke…- regresó a llorar de nuevo con el entre su pecho inmóvil en primera instancia y tomándola de la muñeca para que no lo soltara, y despuésabrazándola de la cintura aferrado a no soltarla nunca con las pocas fuerzas que su debilidad le dejaba transparentar, y que sin embargo su voluntad y necesidad le daban. –Esta bien… se que duele…- decía con la voz rota y sabiendo que sus palabras estaban equivocadas, aunque Sasuke simplemente pensaba en aquella vez en que había a penas confiado en ella para ser su amiga y meses inmediatos estaría consolándola y tratando de animarla para que lograra volver a sonreír a pesar de la tristeza que siendo solamente una niña pequeña estaba superando por la pérdida de su madre en medio del parto de su hermana.

Ahora se preguntaba si él llegaría a ser tan valiente como ella para perdonarle a la vida haberle arrebatado a su padre…

Los espasmos del doloroso y profundo llorar de Sasuke se fueron haciendo cada vez menos repetitivos arrullado entre el tibio abrazo de su mejor amiga no habiéndolo dejado solo por más indiferente y grosero que se hubiere portado buscando consuelo en la soledad, pero descubriendo sin embargo que lo que más necesitaba era en realidad de ella y la paz que lograba transmitirle con el latido intenso y penetrante de su corazón traspasándole la piel para llegar a sus oídos.

-Debes prometerme Hinata, que tu nunca te iras de mi lado- se oyó igual de roto que ella en la voz, un estado deplorable aunque solo fuere un niño de doce años, pues era un Uchiha después de todo. Pero todos somos vulnerables y propensos al dolor de inevitable forma y por igual, sin respetar raza, género ni posición social… -¡Promételo!- se apartó de ella con desesperación en su semblante ante la seria y triste mirada de la pelinegra a su lado bajo la helada lluvia.

-Sasuke…- lo miro directamente a los ojos descubriendo que las cálidas gotas que caían de su cara no eran gotas de lluvia resbalándole por las mejillas. Permaneció así un momento, observando con fijeza sus penetrantes ojos ónix antes de poder volver a hablar. –Te lo prometo-. Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que el Uchiha la estrujara entre sus brazos. Él, ahora.

Hinata era lo que le quedaba, la segunda persona más importante en su vida aún sobre su hermano. Nunca soportaría vivir sin su mejor amiga, no después de lo que había pasado esa semana en que las sombras surcaron su alma llegando para quedarse y nunca más partir. Y solo los que de verdad lo conocían a fondo podían evitar encontrando aún un destello de fraternidad en él. Pero más a nadie entregado de nuevo. Nunca más…

Por eso habiéndose convertido a penas en adulto nunca creería lo que le dijeran acerca de que Hinata estaba muerta. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, y aunque fuere una obsesión pensar en ella a todo momento, sabía que en algún lado estaría esperando por él incluso más de una eternidad.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Dark Amy-chan:** Gracias, la verdad es que tal vez estaba algo melancólica cuando comencé esta historia y por eso, por la trama misma, incluso yo llorare mientras escriba...

**Bjork:** Te agradezco mucho, procurare publicar cada semana.

**Kikuta-Madaren:**No se como describir mi alegría por que te guste, tal vez los primeros caps van a ser para ambientar la historia y se verá como fue que Sasuke y Hinata se enamoraron pero ya más adelante va a estar denso.

**PUMI:**Tal vez en este punto no se note mucho la relación entre el primer capítulo y la descripción de la historia que puse (sobre todo por el hecho de que presento a una Hinata viva y junto a Sasuke) pero con la aparición de los villanos, el maltrato, los secretos que se guardan, todos los crímenes lo que se ocultan y lo que se engaña, pues... ya se verá por que pelearán tanto por estar juntos. Espero te guste.

Hasta la próxima...


	3. I WRITE SINS NO TRAGEDIES

Kya, gracias Vix, por cierto, seguí tu recomendación y ví esa película, me conseguí un trauma tremendo, pero me inspiró mucho para hacer una historia bien fuerte y bien hot, también con la canción de Hollywood y la de Break me shake me, además del último capítulo de DT del primer disco se me metieron muchas ideas en la cabeza. Así que te voy a tomar la palabra, ya tienes una pupila aquí. Oh, ¡Que emoción!

* * *

Capítulo 3

**I WRITE SINS NO TRAGEDIES**

Aun cuando ninguno de los dos quisiera poner su atención a la platica de aquellos dos adultos era imposible para Hinata quitarle la vista a su padre, y para Sasuke, dejar de ver a Hinata.

Aquella era una mujer alta y delgada, de curvas pronunciadas y rasgos particularmente bellos, no por nada Hiashi había repuesto en ella desde el primer instante en que había salido de la pasarela. No sabía que razones tenía para mirarla a los ojos tan profundamente como lo estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía, y no había podido evitar que ella lo descubriera observándola con una sonrisa tan abstraída como la miraba. Afortunadamente para él ella también le sonrió. Y desde que se acercaron al buffet juntos un simple roce de sus manos al querer buscar paneques de cangrejo al mismo tiempo, había comenzado accidentalmente una conversación en donde Hiashi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que demostrar lo mal conquistador que era ante una mujer tan bella como lo era Anko.

-Hasta que al fin los encuentro- se escuchó la voz de Neji acercándose a Hinata.

-Crei que ya no llegabas...- musitó entre dientes Sasuke al verlo ahí, y aunque el Hyuuga notaba la repulsión que ambos se tenían cual imanes del mismo polo, prefirió ignorar su comentario como siempre.

-Salí temprano para llegar al menos al final de la presentación...- entrecerró los ojos con recelo. –Hinata, no vayas a pens...- se detuvo de inmediato al ver lo mismo que su prima estaba mirando... –¿Es... es ese...- se quedó mirando y a puntando con el dedo desconcertado a su tío al mirar lo que estaba desatándose mesas más allá en medio de un coqueteo muy inocente. -¿Es ese Hiashi?...- se quedó sin voz sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que esta viendo.

-Si lo es- contesto serio y seco Sasuke mientras acababa su copa de vino afrutado. Le gustaba molestar a Neji con sus comentarios absurdos y fuera de lugar.

Desde ese día, sin imaginárselo ninguno de los tres, sería el inicio de una pesadilla profunda y difícil para todos los involucrados en ella.

-Gracias Hiashi, es muy amable de su parte pero, no creo que este interesado en salir con una mujer como yo...- subió los hombros sosteniendo su copa de vino y ocultando un extraño sonrojo para si.

-¿Pero de que hablas Anko? Eres la mujer más increíble de la que he sabido en mi vida en mucho tiempo ya-

-No, no es eso- interrumpió –No soy una mujer libre. Y no, no me refiero a que este con alguien ni mucho menos casada, es solo que... estoy atada a mi hija, y no podría atenderlos a ambos como se debiere...- ocultó un leve sonrojo inocente que cautivó de nuevo al Hyuuga por su cohibición.

-Vaya...- sonrió también, desconcertando a Anko por su libertad de mente y apertura de pensamiento –Los dos estamos igual entonces- la castaña oscura inclinó la cabeza al mirarlo tan sencillo. Era la primera vez en su vida en que convivía con un hombre de manera simple sin que la viera como un objeto sexual, y de hecho, ser tratada con interés por su forma de ser, pensar, actuar y pasar el tiempo, resultaba muy entretenido.

Al parecer, sin que quisiera que así fuere ni haberlo planeado ni mucho menos imaginado, se estaba enamorando de él...

-¿Cómo es eso?- se atrevió a preguntar segundos después de una leve risa.

-Yo- sorbió su trago un poco. –Soy padre de dos niñas-

Esa frase lo había dicho todo. Hiashi era cordial, caballero, bondadoso, noble, comprensivo, carismático y un gran hombre.

Lo quería en su vida para siempre.

-Estan sonriendo...- vislumbraba de lejos Hinata con una cara risueña al ver a su padre reír junto a Anko después cuando los dos concordaban volver a verse otro día.

Pero la gracia y belleza del momento en el que Hinata deslumbraba a Sasuke y a Neji con su sonrisa y suposiciones románticas con respecto a su padre y esa mujer -que después se volvieren sólidas y verdaderas completamente visibles tanto para la gente como para los medios-, Hiashi y Anko anunciarían su compromiso meses después de haberse conocido y salido juntos.

-Es un placer Hinata Hyuuga, soy Anko Mitarashi- la saludó amablemente el día que se conocieron y que Hinata sabía, esa mujer sería su futura madrastra tanto para ella como para Hanabi, pero al parecer de ambas, sería una gran persona.

-Es muy bonita hermana- decía en silla de ruedas y con la cara cadavérica, la menor de las Hyuuga mientras veía a Anko y a Hiashi compartir una copa juntos antes de despedirse por ese día de visitas y encuentros familiares.

-Si lo se, por eso papá se fijo en ella- recogió el cabello castaño de Hanabi muy liviano y poco por su constante estado de enfermedad. Acababa de poner sobre su regazo una manta para mantenerla caliente por estar fuera de cama.

-Sabes Hinata- dirigió la mirada a la sala donde había un retrato de su madre cargando a su hermana mayor al lado de Hiashi y Neji en la pintura. –Esa es mi obra favorita en el mundo- sonrió satisfactoriamente con mucha pureza de alma.

-Es un retrato familiar, no lo olvides- le recordó. –Mamá estaba esperándote cuando lo pintaron y sales en él aunque no quieras- tocó con su índice la nariz de su hermana con cariño y haciéndola reír.

-Humm- fijaba los ojos con arraigo, tenía la mente y el corazón lleno de ideas y pensamientos –Hinata...- volvió a hablar tiempo después sin saber que Neji llegaba detrás de ellas para volver a la estancia de la casa.

-Dime- unía sus manos por debajo de sus piernas juntas al estar sentada en los escalones a la altura de su hermana -¿Qué pasa?- volvió la cabeza a ella.

-El que papá se vuelva a enamorar... no significa que deje en el olvido a mamá ni que vaya a dejar de amarla ¿cierto?-

-Claro que no- respondió con energía –Papá quiere a mamá, pero ahora ha abierto un espacio para Anko en su corazón. Eso es bueno para él y también para nosotros- volteó a ver a Neji quien se sonrojo por su atención –Si él es feliz nosotros también lo seremos...- sonrió segura de si misma.

En la puerta Anko se despedía de Hiashi alcanzando a su chofer en su auto para marcharse. Acababa de recibir una llamada de Jiraya.

-¿Te vas a casar entonces?- servía el té a la modelo mientras Sakura, de catorce años ya, escuchaba atenta la conversación.

-No es secreto para nadie. Sakura debe conocer a sus futuras hermanas pronto- sirvió ella el té a su hija adoptiva mientras sonreía y esta le devolvía la sonrisa también. La Haruno resultaba tener la misma edad de Hinata.

-Hiashi me pareció un hombre muy bueno mamá- sonó clara. –Mis hermanas serán igual ¿no es cierto?- inclinó la cabeza con su clásica pose adquirida desde hacía años de inocencia y pulcritud. Desafortunadamente falsas y nulas en su ser.

-Entonces...- calló Jiraya.

-Entonces he de decirte que también estoy enterada de tu vida papá- le entregó Anko la tetera a Sakura para que ella sirviera el té al abuelo como la ceremonia lo indicaba.

-¿Mi vida?- se señaló dudoso.

-No trates de poner esa cara de confusión, claro que se todo acerca de que Tsunade va a poner un restaurante muy cerca de aquí junto a Ichiraku. Te mueres de ganas de volver a trabajar con ella, no lo ocultes-

-Ah, bueno, yo...- se rascó la cabeza con un sonrojo y una sonrisa tácita en los labios –Bueno, es que...-

-Vamos abuelo, no te hagas del rogar, desde que volviste a ver a Tsunade ba chan has querido acercarte a ella...- lo burló Sakura depositando la tetera sobre la mesa con cuidado.

-Yo...- se quedó pensando.

Lo habían descubierto, estaba enamorado de Tsunade desde que era solo un niño y al crecer no habían cambiado en nada sus sentimientos aun cuando ya no era el joven que había sido en sus años de grandeza.

-Esta bien, lo admito- aclaró por fin –Si quiero regresar a trabajar con ella como en los viejos tiempos- cruzó los brazos –Pero eso no significa que se vayan a desentender de mí ¿entienden?-

-Por su puesto que no- dijeron ambas luciendo felices, aunque en el fondo Sakura sabía que lo que le decía era mentira, pues desde que conoció a Hiashi había visto en el como padrastro la puerta a la riqueza que tanto había anhelado de niña...

-Estoy nerviosa Sasuke, no puedo respirar- se ponía las manos en el pecho una pelinegra de peinado alto con fleco y cárieles a los lados de su cara luciendo bellísima al bajar las escaleras al salón en donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia de matrimonio entre su padre y Anko.

El tan esperado día había llegado.

En cuanto piso el último escalón de la escalinata para el altar con un puente de rosas arriba del mismo, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hinata y a su hermoso vestido azul marino y turquesa que la hacía ver como una doncella entre plebeyas literalmente.

-Hi... Hinata... sama- sintió Neji sus mejillas incendiarse con mucha fuerza al ver a su prima de aquella forma tan única y apantalladora que lo había dejado sin habla.

Al escuchar la voz de Hinata detrás suyo Sasuke por fin volteó. Había pasado minutos y minutos interminables pegado al lado de Neji por obligación y necesidad al ser el centro de atención de todo el publico femenino asistente juvenil que lo proyectaba en sus ojos por su ineludible atractivo, pero lo que había sido voltear y toparse con Hinata luciendo como la más bella del lugar tanto por su porte como por el maquillaje que sutilmente adornaba su delicado rostro, lo habían dejado estupefacto y sin aliento también. Pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción muy grande.

Su sonrisa, su sonrojo, sus ojos, su cabello, su vestido, sus manos, sus piernas, toda ella. Era como si un ángel estuviere bajando las escaleras en su lugar. Y era suyo.

Ocultando su vergüenza y la reacción de su cuerpo, Neji corrió lejos para solucionar el pequeño problema que le había surgido al mirar a su prima y sangrarle la nariz con una chorreante salida por sus fosas nasales muy abundante. Deseos que no quería sentir.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella por su apariencia humildemente a un asombrado Sasuke viéndola.

-¿Tomaste soda antes de bajar?- fue lo único que recibió de él como respuesta.

-¿Ah?... si, ¿por qué?...- sintió la mano del azabache llegar a su cara y pasar por su labio inferior el pulgar de una manera demasiado provocativa para los dos.

-Se nota- decía después llevándose el dedo a la boca para pasar su lengua por el mismo.

-¡Sasuke!- le reclamaba, casi siempre le gustaba jugar así con ella, por lo menos desde hacía tiempo a la fecha. –En vez de estar corriéndome el maquillaje deberías decirme tu respuesta de lo primero que te pregunté-

-Deliciosa- soltó con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?-

-Así luces...- sonrió de medio lado riendo para si por lo roja que había logrado poner a Hinata –Y también sabes así...-

-¡Pero de que tra...!- hacía gritar en voz baja antes de ser interrumpida.

-Aquí estas Hinata- apareció Hiashi frente a los dos vestido de gala con un traje negro de diseñador y la clásica característica de los novios en la boda en el bolsillo superior del saco -¿Dónde esta Neji? ¡Anko no tardará en llegar con Sakura y su padre para la boda!- decía nervioso mientras se aflojaba la corbata por el calor que sentía invadirle ante la emoción.

-Papá, deja que te ayude con eso- se acercó Hinata hacia él quitándole las manos del cuello y volviéndole a hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Neji- Sasuke gravó las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca al ver al primo de Hinata cercarse ya recuperado y haciendo lo mismo que Hiashi para desarreglarse la corbata.

-¿Cómo luzco Hinata? Dime la verdad- decía su padre con nerviosismo mientras su hija acababa de arreglarle el nudo al cuello.

-Bastante atractivo diría yo...- sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿No hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera cortado el cabello?-

-¿Papá?- se sorprendió Hinata de escuchar aquello de boca de su padre, el siempre había estado orgulloso de su cabello por ser un signo de respeto y honor para su orgullo. Incluso Neji había seguido su ejemplo así como lo era su hermano gemelo, padre de Neji, en vida.

-Si lo se, estar enamorado te pone de cabeza- se llevó una mano a la frente con una sonrisa dudosa. -Ah, ya llegaron- se percató al voltear a ver a la entrada del salón. Al lado de una Anko cubierta por un abrigo de casimir sobre el vestido de boda hecho a hacer de diseñador, estaba una niña de la misma edad de Hinata con el cabello suelto y largo de un color rosa increíblemente bonito para quienes la miraran a pesar de la extrañeza, pues además tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesa muy vivaces y atrevidos en su mirar.

Al aproximarse Sakura y Jiraya a Hiashi por fin Hinata pudo conocer a su futura hermanastra, y ante el ataque que sus nervios le daban, sintió la mano de Sasuke tomar la suya para tranquilizarla pudiendo respirar profundo para tomar valor.

-Hola, un placer, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- se reverencio la pelirosa ante Hinata y también ante Hiashi –Buenos días Hiashi san- saludó también y después a los demás presentes, pero no sin antes quedarse intranquila y sonrojada al ver a Sasuke. Se le había hecho, desde un inicio con solo mirarlo, en extremo atractivo.

-Igualmente- se reverenció Hinata –Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- comentó sincera, pues así quería que fueren las cosas.

-¿Ya estamos listos?- llegó Itachi después, atrayendo también la atención de Sakura pero decidida ya a mirar solo a Sasuke aún cuando no se lo habían presentado todavía. -Oh, hola cariño, tu debes ser Sakura- saludo cordialmente –Soy Itachi Uchiha, amigo cercano de los Hyuuga, ya debes conocer a mi hermano Sasuke ¿no?- lo presentó para mal gusto del otro quien no quería ni siquiera mirar a la pelirosa al descubrirla interesada en él.

-Un placer- se ruborizó al conocer el nombre del chico que le había gustado.

-Bueno Sakura, creo que te falta conocer a Hanabi, yo te guiare a ella- se ofreció, pero mientras se iba con él pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo muy a disgusto para después poner ojos asesinos sobre ella, a Sasuke despidiendo a Hinata con un beso en la mano que tenía agarrada desde hacía mucho tiempo y no soltaba.

En cuanto llegaba en la marcha nupcial Anko, siendo llevada por Jiraya hasta el altar, la gente murmuraba y hablaba entre ella con respecto a lo atractivas que eran las hijas de la pareja que estaba a punto de unirse en matrimonio ese día. Y si bien Sakura lucía muy bella con el cabello suelto al igual que Hanabi, Hinata opacaba a todas excepto a la novia por como lucía su atuendo, idéntico al de sus hermanas, pero más bellamente que ellas al lucir un cuerpo torneado, largo, curvilíneo y bien proporcionado para ser solo una chica de catorce años.

Arrancaba sonrisas y miradas de todos tipos, y eso, desde un inicio, no le gusto en lo absoluto a Sakura queriendo ser siempre la número uno.

-Si esta noche tu padre va a estar muy ocupado así como todos los siguientes dos meses ¿te gustaría ver una película?- se acercó el azabache a Hinata después de la ceremonia muy discretamente al ver a los novios subir a su limosina alegremente despidiéndose de los invitados y también de su familia.

-¿Hoy?- volteó a verlo Hinata desconcertada.

-Me parece bien- interrumpió Hanabi al escucharlos siempre apoyando a su hermana en todo. Le gustaba verla junto a Sasuke.

Pero entonces apareció la primera garra de una maligna enemiga a inmiscuirse en los planes de ambos.

-¿A dónde dices que van Sasuke kun?- se acercó Sakura a los dos junto a Neji muy ensimosa e imprudente.

-A ver una película- habló Sasuke al verla querer colarse con ellos.

-Eso significa que nosotros podemos ir también ¿verdad?- incluyó a Neji y a Hanabi para hacer presión. Los dos se sintieron incómodos por esto, estaban consientes de la privacidad que mantenían el Uchiha y Hinata con respecto a su amistad, pero Sakura aún no conocía este aspecto en la vida de su nueva hermanastra y del chico que acababa de robarle el corazón.

-Bueno, yo...-

-Solo tengo dos boletos, y la función esta agotada- interrumpió Sasuke a Hinata antes de que pudiera incluir algo más.

-¿No los puedes cambiar para más tarde?- insistió Sakura sonando amable y demasiado encajosa para gusto de todos, pero para parecer de cualquiera que la viera solo estaba tratando de encajar en su nueva familia.

-No puedo en otra hora- volvió a responder con indiferencia el Uchiha irritado.

-Oh, entiendo- bajó la cabeza Sakura maldiciendo para sí, no contra Sasuke sino todo contra Hinata, pues sentía era ella la causa de la forma de ser de Sasuke.

-Pero podemos salir a ver una película entre hermanos mañana ¿no crees?- acabó diciendo Hinata para todos, incluso para Neji al considerarlo así también. Completamente pulcra y sentimental.

-Eso me gustaría- levanto la cara la pelirosa con una sonrisa limpia que solo ella misma al hacerla sabía era falsa. –Entonces será mañana- rescató su imagen ante su familia con eso.

-Auh...- se llevó la mano a la cabeza Hanabi al medio desmayarse en las escaleras.

-¡Hanabi!- corrió a su lado Hinata para alcanzarla a tiempo antes de que cayera ayudada por Neji y por Sasuke al preocuparles también.

Kurenai había visto esto desde abajo junto a Asuma y había mandado abrir las puertas del coche mientras subía las escaleras a prisa a pesar de los tacones y de su atuendo de gala para la boda.

-Denmela- se acerco Kakashi a ellos al estar siempre cerca cuidando a Sasuke como su guardaespaldas personal. Así la bajo hasta el auto para que ella le hiciere una seña a Neji con la cabeza preguntando si se iban con ella o se quedaban.

Neji negó con la cabeza, podían llegar a la casa o al hospital en otro auto, lo urgente era Hanabi.

-Hinata ¿te quedas?- preguntó por último la institutriz a la pelinegra antes de irse.

-Viene conmigo- contestó Sasuke por ella al tiempo que le superponía sobre los hombros el abrigo que había llevado para la ceremonia ese día estando un poco húmedo y frío el aire.

-Ah, yo...-

-Nos vamos Kakashi- volvió a hablar Sasuke mientras el enmascarado abría un paraguas y cubría a ambos bajando las escaleras hacía la limosina del Uchiha, pues ese día no iba a regresar con su familia a casa temprano.

-Ah..., bueno...- se vio halada por Sasuke para bajar –Los veré en casa- acabó despidiéndose a prisas presionada por el Uchiha para irse.

Sakura dijo adiós con la mano aún sonriente, pero una vez las puertas de la limo se cerraban y Kakashi subía una puerta más adelante, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara posesionándose de esta una mueca horrenda de disgusto y odio.

-Neji- cambió de cara nuevamente al acercarse este a ella para regresar a casa, la que desde ese día sería su hogar y no la humilde choza de Jiraya junto al mar, la mansión Hyuga.

El la miró pendiente para responder.

-¿Son así siempre Hinata y Sasuke?- preguntó.

Neji suspiró al ver por donde iba el asunto.

-Casi siempre Sakura- miró a la limosina alejarse desde lo alto de las escalera en la iglesia mientas la llovizna se hacía mas presente al final de la boda –Casi siempre...-

_**Continuará...**_


	4. STRANGER

La canción que escogí esta vez esta más enfocada a una pareja, pero la letra es muy buena para definir a Sakura en su relación con Hinata, pues va a querer suplantarla en la atención de Sasuke. Cuando llegue el momento cumbre ya verán...

Capítulo 4

**STRANGER**

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Los hacíamos muy lejos ya- declaró Hanabi recostada en el sillón de la sala cubierta con una manta y leyendo un libro de gran tamaño del cual ya llevaba leído más de la mitad. La noche ya había caído, y Hinata había vuelto en la tarde**.**

-Solo queremos saber que están bien mientras nosotros estamos fuera-

-Si, Hiashi y yo solo venimos por eso, el avión nos esta esperando de hecho- sonrió Anko, y sacó de su bolsillo unos extraños dulces de envoltura negra y atados con hilo dorado que depositó en la mano de Sakura al ir esta a saludarla.

Al verlos esta sonrió por igual, y de inmediato dio media vuelta para repartirlos a cada uno de los que estaban en la sala, incluso a Kurenai.

Sakura era por muchas razones una niña de mami...

-Anko aprendió a hacer estos dulces cuando tenía dieciséis años y trabajaba en un restaurante medio tiempo- explicaba Sakura –Mamá es una excelente repostera.-

-De eso no hay duda- besaba Hiashi a Anko en la frente al ser más alto que ella a pesar de los tacones que llevaba mientras su esposa sonreía.

-Gracias querido- se giró hacia los demás después –Entonces esperamos dejarlos en buenas condiciones y encontrar todo en buen estado ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Cuídense mutuamente, recuerden que somos familia todos de ahora en adelante- se permitió decir Hiashi.

-Por supuesto- adelantó Sakura responder.

-Los acompaño- se ofreció Kurenai a llevarlos a la salida una vez los dos acabaron de decir todo lo que necesitaban. Y cerrándose la puerta una vez, Sakura volteó a ver sus hermanas interesada en sus gustos y pasatiempos para saber de que tanto podrían platicar así como el comienzo de ser amigas.

-¿Y...- se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que estaba Hanabi -¿Qué tanto les gusta hacer para pasar el tiempo?-

-¿Yo?- se señaló Hanabi dejando su libro abajo al escuchar a su nueva hermana mayor.

-Bueno, a todos en sí-

-Pues Hinata es secuestrada a cada momento por Sasuke, así que creo que lo que más le gusta a ella es estar con su novio- comentó una voz varonil y burlona...

-¡¿Mi que?- se giró desconcertada Hinata en su asiento a un lado junto con Neji, quien al ser metido en la conversación también, se quito los audífonos para escuchar.

-Oh vamos Hinata, tantos años juntos ¿y... no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- espetó.

-Claro que no, solamente somos amigos- se ruborizo en exceso Hinata –Y creo que tal vez sería muy conveniente que dejaras de leer cosas que pudieran influenciarte la cabeza con cosas que no van a pasar-

Su primo solo viró los ojos. Tenía demasiadas pruebas para refutar la negación de Hinata, pero no quería fastidiarla tanto...

Sin embargo la que si estuvo feliz por escucharla decir aquello a pesar de que fuera una negación apenada por saber como era su relación con el Uchiha, Sakura saltó de felicidad.

-¿Entonces el no es tu novio?-

-No, solamente es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco desde que éramos muy niños- respondió la mayor de las ojiperlas.

-Ah...- resolvió la pelirosa -¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer para pasar el tiempo?-

-Pues Neji esta obsesionado con practicar artes marciales- lo abrazó si prima al sentirse notado. -A Hanabi...-

-El Jazz, leer, escribir, platicar por internet...- contestó su hermana por si misma. –Coleccionar fotos, tomar videos y pintar-

-¿Pintas?- se volteó interesada.

-Sip- asintió con la cabeza –Y tocar el piano, Sasuke y Hinata me enseñaron pero creo que debo practicar mucho más para llegar a su nivel...-

-Tocas muy bonito Hanabi- incluyó Kurenai degustando el dulce de Anko. A veces llegaba a menospreciarse demasiado. –Wo...-

-¿Ves? Mamá es estupenda repostera-

-Nunca me imaginé eso de una modelo...- masticaba la pelinegra de ojos rojos -Creo que Anko esta llena de sorpresas- declaró.

-_Si que lo esta...- _pensó por lo bajo la ojijade con un dejo de altivez...

-Ah, oigan, ¿No quieren ir a la playa?- exclamó Hinata emocionada.

-¿Con este clima?- renegó Neji, no parecía ser buena idea. No teniendo a Hanabi como estaba.

-No importa, vayan, hoy no tengo ganas de salir...- se acomodó Hanabi la manta en el sillón. Sakura se le quedo viendo durante un par de segundos.

-¿Tu si quieres venir Sakura?- se volteó Hinata hacia ella ya lista para marcharse a preparar todo para que se fueran.

-Pues sí, ¿por que no?-

-Excelente, entonces vayamos- se dispersaron.

Al bajar a la camioneta por las escaleras de el interior de la mansión ni Neji ni Hinata esperaron ver a Sakura vestida como si fueren a salir a una playa tropical con todo y pelota playera al brazo. Gafas de sol, pareo, sandalias... Y aunque se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, con esperanzas vanas de que saliera el sol fueron a cambiarse también. No podían dejarla morir sola en sus divagaciones si ellos habían sido los de la propuesta en primer lugar.

Normalmente la afición de Hinata cuando iban a la playa era hacer castillos de arena con su hermana, mojarse los pies, caminar descalzos en la arena, aventarse agua mutuamente y recoger conchas y caracolas.

Sin embargo Sakura alimentaba constantemente su idea de ir a tomar el sol con bloqueador y sombrilla siendo acediada por decenas de chicos guapos. Así lo imaginaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Vayan con cuidado- se despidió Hanabi de ellos a la entrada del garaje mientras desaparecía su camioneta por la reja. –¡Tomen fotos!- gritó recordándoles. Neji fue el que tomó esa precaución.

-Oigan... no quiero sonar entrometida ni es mi intención incomodarlos pero...- regresó Sakura su cuerpo al asiento quitándose los lentes oscuros después de despedir efusivamente a Hanabi.

-Tiene una salud muy delicada- contestó Neji primero. Hubo un silencio muy corto por parte de los tres pero Hinata fue la que decidió romperlo.

-Casi siempre tiene que estar en cama con intravenosa y oxígeno pero hay días en que se siente lo suficientemente bien como para salir.-

De nuevo esa fría sensación en la espalda. La voz que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Hanabi nunca podría ser una niña normal ni andar como una.

-Aunque otras veces sale aunque no se siente bien solo por querer salir a despejar su mente un rato- trató de armonizar el ambiente el pelilargo entre las dos.

-Oh, no sabía de su estado, perdónenme- se disculpó Sakura.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada- animó Hinata –Tan solo no sientas pena por ella, se sentiría triste si volviera a ser el centro de atención en este aspecto, por eso mismo dejo los hospitales...-

La pelirosa solo asintió.

El trayecto para todos fue tranquilo, pero al llegar a la tan esperada playa a Sakura se le borraron las esperanzas de asolearse. No era más que una zona costera no muy bonita pero tampoco lo que ella estaba imaginando sería como atracción turística destino de cruceros y promoción de viajes en aerolíneas tipo Hawai con piñas coladas,bares de bebidas y cocteles, meseros, y salvavidas sexys.

-Vayamos a buscar conchas y caracolas- rió Hinata con jeans y chamarra aún puestas ante una prejuiciosa Sakura una vez puso mala cara, aquello le parecía tan infantil...

En los recuerdos con respecto a su estadía de años al lado de Jiraya en aquella choza junto a la playa nunca había querido ir con el a recoger conchas ni ninguna otra cosa en las arenas por que se le hacía muy vulgar, y solo por eso prefería pasar el tiempo leyendo y recortando revistas de moda que su madre le dejaba cuando pasaba a verla, pues sabía que por su trabajo no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella y que para Jiraya, siendo el único que podía cuidarla, nunca querría abandonar su casa ni alejarse de donde había formado su hogar para ir a hacer algo divertido como visitar un centro comercial.

Aunque pensándolo dos veces ella se preguntaba quien iría al centro comercial con su abuelo siendo tan viejo y sin dinero para comprar nada...

Por eso le daba mucha vergüenza vivir en donde vivía y con quien vivía, pues ella se consideraba, una vez habiendo quedado bajo custodia legal de Anko, una estrella también. Y ahora casada ella con Hiashi, una chica de la crema inata de la sociedad...

-Ya esta saliendo el sol- decía Neji ya cambiado con el traje de baño y metiéndose al agua levemente -¡Esta helaaada!- regresó corriendo a la orilla.

-¡No seas cobarde!- le gritó Hinata lanzándolo a las olas.

-¡Hey! ¡No! Me voy a congelar...- tiritó de frio -Me las vas a pagar...- trató de jalar a su prima para que callera esta al agua también, pero esta ya había corrido a salvarse.

Tanto Sakura como Hinata rieron, y por primera vez, la risa de Sakura fue real.

Le gustaba su familia, les caía bien, pero sentía que no iba a poder platicar con ellos acerca de nada de lo que a ellos les interesara, pues no le llamaba la atención las cosas por las que ellos sentían pasión a pesar de ser ella muy inteligente también.

Y ya al medio día las chicas por fin decidieron probar suerte en el agua.

Sakura llevaba un bikini rojo pequeño bastante comprometedor a la vista que de seguro debía ser de marca, pues Anko había encargado que toda la ropa que usara su hija fuere de calidad, buen corte y diseño, y siempre procuraba cambiársela cada mes por lo menos. Un detalle muy extravagante al que Sakura se había acostumbrado y no quería modificar. Pero Hinata, sin quererse quitar unos pantalones cortos color beige que desde hacía años eran sus favoritos cuando iban a la playa, lucía un traje de baño completo descubierto de la cintura y unido por el estómago de un aro de metal plateado dándole un diseño muy original así como con formas.

Sakura la veía en la arena escribiendo y dibujando cosas que solo ella podría leer, pues el agua borraría al llegar a la orilla. Y de cierta forma comprendía que por mucho que lo quisiera negar, no había sido que contratara a un buen maquillista en la boda ni que tuviera todo el dinero del mundo, sino que en verdad Hinata era bonita. Tal vez no tan bonita como ella, pero sí lo era de una forma muy dulce. Eso le creo animadversión por ella.

Se metió al agua nadando queriendo presumir su velocidad en el nado de pecho, y llegando lejos casi al mismo tiempo que Neji al retarse mutuamente, pudo ver en la playa a un hombre trajeado de cabello gris parado junto a un auto último modelo y un abrigo en el brazo. Era Kakashi.

Emocionada por reconocer de quien era ese guardaespaldas, Sakura giró la cabeza retirándose el cabello de la cara para ver el momento justo en el que Sasuke caminaba descalzo, con sus zapatos en la mano, hacia donde Hinata escuchaba el sonido del mar en una caracola de cuclillas junto al castillo de arena que habían hecho juntas.

Se veía tan apacible ahí, con la pálida arena de la playa teniendo una paz inigualable, feliz con tan poco, cuando sintió la ausencia del sol en una parte de su espalda.

Volteó de inmediato con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Sonrió por descubrir quien era.

-Tal parece prefieres escuchar el mar en un caracol que en la vida real- decía parado frente a ella una vez Hinata se ponía de pie.

-Sasuke- esclamó sorprendida de verlo ahí –También viniste...- sonrió con sinceridad. –Aguarda, Hanabi te...-

-No, yo llamé y ella me dijo-

Hinata negó con la cabeza por la acción de su hermanita. Los dos miraron el cielo y el paisaje y Sasuke se dedicó a detallar cada una de las expresiones en la cara de su amiga cuando esta cerraba los ojos para respirar la cálida brisa salada que se estaba dejando sentir al soplar el viento hacia ellos.

-¿Extrañaras mucho el mar en América?- le pregunto al verla tan abstraída mirando el océano en el poniente.

-Habrá un mar allá también ¿no?- sonrió sacándole la lengua en juesgo para después tomar en serio las cosas. –Aunque... lo más seguro es que estemos estudiando todo el tiempo y no tengamos mucho tiempo libre que dijéramos-

-No seas tan pesimista-

-No lo soy-... rebatió.

-¿Vienes conmigo entonces?- preguntó tiempo después quitándole la chamarra sin su consentimiento.

-¿Ir? ¿a dónde?- respondió con más preguntas. Siempre la sacaba de concentración y acababan juntos en algún evento o lugar acaparándola solo para él.

-¡Hola Sasuke kun!- grito Sakura desde el agua antes de volver a sumergirse en ella para legar a la orilla junto a ellos. Solo se veía una cabellera rosa entrar y salir del agua cuando respiraba.

-Tal vez fui demasiado indiferente con tu nueva hermana- la miro apurarse a llegar a la playa estando él aún con sus zapatos en mano.

-Creo que le gustas...- dejó salir la pelinegra con afán de molestarlo un rato.

-No estoy interesado- tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza en automático. Ella sabía lo que trataba de decirle, pero una parte muy en su interior lo quería conservar con un amigo por toda la vida, para así nunca perderlo...

Grave error, ya que después se arrepentirían de no haber podido disfrutar todo el tiempo que no tendrían cuando estuvieran juntos los dos ya de grandes...

Al llegar Neji y Sakura Sasuke por fin dio luz a sus intenciones al estar ahí, y, convenciendo a todos, en la tarde, incluyendo a Hanabi en la travesía, fueron a parar todos al Sky Park con el atardecer muy próximo a mostrarse. La menor de las hermanas fue a parar a la montaña rusa aún en su estado de salud, pero más que parecer comvaleciente gritó y rió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida...

-No puedo creer que hayas traído a Hanabi a la montaña rusa- le habló Sakura tratando de sostenerle una conversación a Sasuke.

-Se lo tenía prometido desde hacía rato. Hoy quise cumplirle- volteo a ver a Hinata insistentemente –Yo no rompo nada que prometo-

Hacía años, cuando los dos cumplieron diez y la muerte de Fugaku fue tranquilizándose para los Uchiha a pesar del humor de Sasuke convertido a algo más frío y cerrado excepto claro para Hinata, habían llegado a la estatura mínima necesaria para subirse. Y tal y como había prometido Sasuke, fueron los primeros en los asientos hasta adelante del juego.

-Una foto, una foto- pidió Hanabi entre risas tomándola ella para recordarlos siempre como estaban, una de las primeras fotos que tendrían a Sakura junto a ellos. Una de las últimas en donde Hinata tendría una sonrisa en la cara...

.

La luna de miel fue larga para Anko y Hiashi, y al regresar los dos parecían más que amantes, amigos y pareja verdadera. Un matrimonio pleno y feliz, como siempre haría Anko a Hiashi a pesar de ocultar tanto después...

Cuando fue tiempo de regresar a la escuela se repuso en que Sakura y Hinata quedaran en el mismo colegio en el que estaba Neji, así estarían más cerca de casa, y estando las dos en el mismo grado de escolaridad sería muy probable que las dos quedaran en el mismo salón volviéndose grandes amigas... Cosa muy poco probable por el alma destilada de gracia de la pelirosa cuando mostrara su verdadero corazón...

Así que a partir de esa mañana, el primer día de clases, la cara de Sakura cambiaría por mucho para con Hinata.

-Que tal clase. Hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas que vienen de otra escuela. Ya todas nos conocemos, pero debemos darles la bienvenida a nuestras compañeras recién llegadas. Así es que denles un cordial saludo a Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata.- presentó la miss a la chicas de la clase.

-¿Hyuuga? ¿Cómo Neji Hyuuga?- salto una alumna de hasta enfrente.

-Si, es nuestro primo- contestó Hinata.

Al instante Sakura supo que no podía dejarla ganar popularidad. Era como una aguijón clavado en su pulgar. Pero solo por que ella lo predisponía así.

-Hola a todas- habló al salón, pues la escuela en ese entonces estaba dividida en salones exclusivos para niñas y para niños. –Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y mi madre es la famosa y reconocida supermodelo Anko Mitarashi- dijo ella ganándose la atención de todas.

-¿Qué?-

-¿En serio?- comenzaron a llover preguntas y cuestionamientos para Sakura de inmediato, aunque Hinata, algo extrañada por su comportamiento, no dijo más. Antes de entrar al salón la Haruno le había hecho prometer que no dirían quienes eran sus padres, pero ya en el momento de la verdad Sakura había roto ese pacto haciéndose de una extravagante popularidad no solo en el salón, sino en toda la escuela posteriormente.

Las niñas de todo el plantel querían estar con ella, y al pasar un coche a recogerlos a todos a la escuela, nadie dudó en lo que les había dicho antes.

-¿Y ahora por que todos están sobre Sakura?- preguntó Neji con la mochila al hombro para ir a su entrenamiento, pues el prefería esperar al autobús todas las tardes al acabarse las clases. Humildad apreciada y contagiada de su prima.

-No, por nada- respondió Hinata guardándole el secreto a su hermana, después de todo la consideraba así.

-¿Y que haces aquí? ¿No vas a ir con ella a casa?-

-No, prefiero tomar el autobús contigo ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu práctica hoy?- se porto condescendiente para no mostrar la gran osadía de Sakura al comportarse así con ella. No quería manchar su nombre si iban a ser familia. Pero nadie tiene tanta paciencia aún tratándose de Hinata cuando la ojijade cruzó la línea.

-Si no te aburres...- insistió Neji. Al final los dos subieron al autobús platicando del inicio de clases y los profesores que tenían. Neji aprovechó también para darle indicaciones con cada maestro que tuviera y que de paso se las diera a Sakura, solo que al llegar a casa y tratar de hablarle sobre esto, Sakura se la paso la tarde entera hablando por teléfono y escuchando música a todo volumen. Algo terrible para Hinata, pues ella quería paz para estudiar. Y lamentablemente para Hiashi y toda la demás familia, creían que la música se debía a que las dos estaban bailando y riendo juntas en la habitación de la pelirosa.

El viernes de esa primera semana Sakura se había vuelto la más popular de toda la escuela así como considerada la más bonita. Era seguida por un sequito de niñas de diferentes grados con esperanzas de algún día llegar a conocer a su madre, pero como ella misma les decía tendría trabajo en exceso, ya que Anko había aceptado una propuesta de trabajo como actriz y estaba desarrollando un papel tan extraordinario desenvolviéndose con tanta naturalidad frente a las cámaras y memorizando sus parlamentos de forma casi como de vista fotográfica que le valían los aplausos y el reconocimiento. Le estaba dando una popularidad y estrellato tremendos como en sus años de gloria en la pasarela sin Sakura y con ella cuando la recibió en el mundo de la pantalla chica.

Era una época próspera para Hiashi Hyuuga, y excelente para Anko. Sus hijos parecían llevarse bien y eran una gran familia. Más solo parecían, pues Hanabi tuvo que preocuparse después al ver en su hermana rastros de haber llorado sin saber que se trataba de los maltratatos de la pelirosa para con su hermanastra.

-Esta lloviendo- veía Sakura al salir de la escuela acompañada por un puñado de niñas más a su lado siguiéndola como ídolo.

Neji se despedía de su hermana en la parada del autobús cubriéndose con su mochila y subiendo a su transporte al llegar este, solo que Sakura lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

-Hay, no me quiero mojar...- decía una.

-No se preocupen, pasará pronto- mandaba Sakura, su transporte no debía tardar en llegar, y como muchas veces había hecho antes, no permitiría que Hinata subiera y ella tendría que irse caminando llegando a casa hecha una sopa o esperando el autobus en la parada con la lluvia arreciándola.

-Wow, miren eso- señalo una niña al ver llegar una limo. Sakura creyó podría ser su transporte, pero no reconocía esas placas.

-¡Pero miren nada más, si esta guapísimo!- gritó otra al ver como Kakashi, con paraguas en mano abría la puerta de atrás para hacer bajar a Sasuke.

-Oh por Dios...- decían todas al verlo.

Sakura sonrió, podría presumirles a las demás conocerlo si hablaba con el, así que bajó dos escalones a pesar de la lluvia.

En ese mismo momento Hinata, con el cabello esponjado por la lluvia y la mirada baja mientras sujetaba su mochila bien puesta en la espalda y con las manos en las correas de la misma, llegaba a la entrada de la escuela para irse a penas dando cuenta de que llovía todavía afuera.

Sasuke sonrió de una forma muy elegante al verla. Sexy, para las compañeras de Sakura.

-¡Hinata!- la llamó desde abajo tomando el paraguas de Kakashi y corriendo hacia arriba por ella.

-Sasuke kun...- lo notó por fin. Y este corrió pasando de largo a Sakura para sorpresa de todas.

-Hola Sas...- fue lo único que pudo decir y en voz baja cuando este la ignorara.

-Cúbrete, te vas a mojar- le daba Sasuke el paraguas a Hinata para después quitarse su abrigo poniéndolo sobre los hombros de ella y bajar juntos.

-¿Por qué viniste?- le preguntó.

-Te hubieras mojado de no haber venido por ti- contestó él recuperando el paraguas –Vámonos- indicó mientras bajaban las escaleras y subían a la limosina para irse.

-¿Viste eso?- bajaron las otras viendo a Hinata irse con ese ejemplar perfecto de hombre a su edad.

Sakura se quedo bajo la lluvia rabiando por lo que había pasado.

_-Esto me lo vas a pagar...-_ comenzaron los pensamientos negros de su yo interior para Sakura.

Había escuchado hablar acerca de Hinata se iría pronto a estudiar al extrajero, y eso la alegró enormemente con una dicha que la proyectó fuera del paneta, casi hasta el espacio. Tendría a Sasuke para ella sola y podría envolverlo para que se volvieran novios, entonces así ya lo tendría todo verdaderamente como ella quería, siendo la chica de ensueño de padres ricos, calificaciones perfectas, belleza y un novio ideal.

Solo que las alas se le cortaron al oír a sus padres hablar de eso mismo y de que Sasuke se iría con ella a estudiar a los Estados Unidos.

Blasfemó entonces todas las grocerías existentes en su idioma y en otros más...

Toda la tarde, al ser el inicio de fin de semana, Hinata se la paso fuera de casa con una Sakura encabritada en su recámara oyendo música en la radio, recostada en pijama sobre la cama mientras veía la lluvia caer y miraba su imagen en el espejo sabiéndose mucho más bonita que Hinata en muchos aspectos incluso siendo más atlética.

No podía creer que solo con sus atributos Sasuke no se viera interesado en ella.

-¡Mamá, papá!- bajó corriendo al escucharlos llegar a casa del trabajo, Hiashi había hecho costumbre pasando por Anko a los sets de grabación en donde era citada, aún si era lejos.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó Hiashi mientras le quitaba el abrigo a Anko y se lo daba al mayordomo así como dejaba que este se lo quitara a él.

-¿Me dejarían ir a ver una película hoy a la última función del cine?-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Anko, desde que se había casado trataba de darles a todos sus hijos igualdad. -¿A que hora es?-.

-A las once-

-¿Tan tarde?- contradijeron ambos.

-No creo que sean horas para andar tan sola en la noche aún en auto- repuso Hiashi.

-Pienso lo mismo Sakura- secundó Anko. –Tal vez en otra hora si podrías ir-

-Ah, no es justo...- hizo una mueca de tristeza y desepción antes de irse.

-Papá- llegaba Hanabi a la entrada de la casa con teléfono inalámbrico en mano –Es Hinata, dice que va a volver a las doce-

-¿Qué?- se miraron el uno al otro ambos esposos.

Hiashi tomó molesto el teléfono y con regaños hizo que Hinata regresara a casa de inmediato, aunque por el tráfico acabo siendo a más tardar a las diez. Un espectáculo de sobreprotección parental se vio en la estancia de la mansión.

-¿Cómo que a las doce Hinata? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?- le gritó, por primera vez en la vida, Hiashi a Hinata.

-Yo...- trataba de explicarse. –No..., no era esa mi intención-

-¡¿A dormir en su casa Hinata? No quiero culpar ni señalar a nadie, pero...- insinuó Anko mirando a su esposo con preocupación.

-Si, entiendo- aseveró Hiashi, estaba consiente de que su hija ya tenía catorce años y estaba creciendo. Desde hacía años los dos habían estado platicando acerca de que Hinata pudiera viajar junto con Sasuke a estudiar a Estados Unidos, pero desde lo que había pasado esa noche por su cabeza al imaginar a su hija y al Uchiha perder el control de la situación aún por mucho que se conocieren... se le había clavado una espina en la cabeza –Hinata, si no se comportan dejarás de ver a Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente por más amigos que sean- decretó.

-¡¿Qué? Papá, eso es demasiado, ¡No!-

La reacción tan alebrestada de Hinata preocupó más a Hiashi pensando en miles de cosas.

-Basta Hinata, si sigues así te impediré ir a estudiar a América ¿Entiendes?-

Hinata calló, llorando, y después salió corriendo por las escaleras. Sentada en las mismas estaba Sakura, y viéndola ahí sonreír por lo que acababa de pasar, la ojiblanca supo comprender lo feliz que estaba por la desgracia de ella.

Subió las escaleras a su habitación con un enorme dolor en el pecho ante la ínfima posibilidad de no irse con Sasuke a estudiar al extranjero. Lloraba por que quería esta con él. Se lamentaba por que sabía que también estaba enamorada de él, con mucha culpa, pues era su mejor amigo en la vida.

_-¿Con que irse a Estados Unidos eh?...-_ se quedó pensando Sakura _–Eso se verá...-_

A la mañana siguiente, con un baño componedor y la mente despejada, Hinata abrió su closet poniendo sobre su cama ya tendida por ella misma, la maleta que Sasuke le había regalado el día anterior para los dos tuvieran el equipaje del mismo tipo. Como su amigo siempre había tenido esos detalles con ella, y después de haber sufrido tanto por el regaño de su padre al haber sido convencida por Sasuke de que esa noche se desvelaran viendo películas en su casa, prefirió mejor pensar en que al siguiente día, ya con los documentos en regla y su boleto de avión en la mano, se iría con él a Estados Unidos para comenzar la escuela allá en un instituto especial y privado. Solo por eso los dos eran tan aplicados al inglés, por que lo necesitarían mucho.

Mientras tanto Anko buscaba y rebuscaba entre su cajón del mueble junto su cama, lo que tanto necesitaba tomar esa mañana al despertar. Las había dejado ahí, no podían haberse ido solas.

-Ya despertaste Sakura, ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó Hiashi con amabilidad al verla entrar al comedor buscando a su mamá.

-Bien- contestó dirigiéndose a la mesa mientras la servidumbre le sirviera el desayuno sin que ella tuviere que moverse. –Gracias- dijo al final.

La costumbre de desayunar en pijama como usualmente hacía con su abuelo y con su madre se le había quitado.

-¿Hoy se va a ir Hinata?- preguntó –De eso yo no estaba enterada-

Hiashi cerró su periódico meditabundo.

-No, en realidad mañana, pero quiere preparar todo desde antes para no andar luego con el tiempo en cima- se quitó los lentes poniéndolos en la mesa y pensando en lo que Anko había supuesto el día anterior con respecto a la amistad de su hija con Sasuke Uchiha. No le agradaba para nada el hecho de que dos jóvenes con las hormonas presentes llegaran a perder los estribos por más amigos que fueran.

El deseo era el deseo, y la lujuría no respetaba a nadie.

-Cariño- Entró corriendo Anko a la habitación con ropa deportiva para ir a correr como rutina de entrenamiento diario. –Salgo, tengo que ir volando a la farmacia por que no encuentro... ah, buenos días hija- se percató de la presencia de Sakura en el desayunador.

Dos hijas de Hiashi, una de Anko, y un sobrino hijo del hermano muerto de él ya eran suficiente familia. Los dos estaban juntos por que se amaban. En sus planes no estaba señalado ningún bebé futuro...

-Hola ma- saludó.

Por la entrada llegaban Neji y Hinata, pues le estaba ayudando a su prima a llevar su equipaje a la entrada.

-Buenos días-saludaron ambos.

-Qué tal Hinata, ¿Ya lista?- saludó otro hombre que entraba por otra puerta.

-¡Asuma san! Hola- saludó la ojiblanca, venía acompañado de Kurenai, lo más probable era que Hanabi estuviere en la sala leyendo o viendo la televisión.

Pero al momento en que Hinata corría a saludar a la visita, con Anko a unos pasos de ella, de su bolsa de mano cayó, como oculto y mal metido, las pastillas anticonceptivas que Anko tanto había estado buscando.

-Pero que...- se agachó a recogerlas en lo que Hinata viraba para ver que era lo que se le había caído, pues creía era su boleto de avión o alguna otro documento importante.

Al percatarse Hiashi de lo que acababa de recoger su esposa y que había caído de las pertenencias de su hija, no pudo soportarlo su corazón. Todas las sospechas en las que se había sumergido el día anterior vinieron a darle el golpe final esa mañana. Siempre que despertaba veía a Anko sacar una de la grajea y tomarla con el vaso de agua que siempre estaba sobre el velador junto al reloj y la lámpara.

Se le rompía el alma con solo pensar en su hija y que su vida sexual ya hubiese iniciado solo con catorce años de edad con Sasuke como el único al que podrían señalar.

-¡Hinata!- puso ambas manos en la mesa con un sorprendido Asuma así como una insospechada Kurenai observando.

Camino rodeando la mesa con Sakura y Neji mirándolo todo y Hanabi llegando ante la voz molesta de su padre desde esa habitación, solo para captar el momento claro en el que Hiashi Hyuuga, siendo la primera vez en toda su existencia, le levantaba la mano a su hija volteándole la cara y alebrestando su negro cabello por la fuerza con que la había golpeado.

Todos guardaban silencio.

Hinata giró la cabeza para ver a su padre con rencor y confusión, no comprendía por que acababa de golpearla.

-Papá...- trató de decir con la mano sobre su roja y adolorida mejilla. -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡¿Qué hice?- le grito.

Hiashi, decidido por Hinata, solo la miro con desprecio.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- la miró furioso y abatido. –Estoy decepcionado de ti. Recoge tus cosas, no saldrás del país, te quedaras aquí a estudiar-

-¡¿Qué?- reaccionó de inmediato con lágrimas en los ojos -¡¿Por qué?-

-¡Que vayas a tu cuarto Hinata!- gritó como orden mientras Kurenai se llevaba una mano a la cara sin saber que pensar de la situación.

Anko miraba sin poderse resolver como había pasado todo aquello.

Hinata miró a su padre con depresión y desconcierto demasiado triste como para que le salieran palabras de reclamo. Y sin más, salió corriendo del comedor ocultando su cara entre las manos para ir a encerrarse bajo llave en el baño de su habitación sin ganas de ver a nadie por más que tocara a su puerta.

No podía creer que todo aquello le estuviere pasando a ella de la noche a la mañana. Y sospechaba, que era Sakura la que estaba detrás de ello.

-Hinata no podrá ir contigo Sasuke- habló Hiashi frente a él, su hermano y su madre en la habitación de la mansión Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- se molestó este sin comprender la situación. -¡¿Por qué no puede venir?- se sintió desesperado incluso vacío.

Hiashi estaba tan indignado que ni siquiera podía ver a la cara a Sasuke por la insolencia de este. Mikoto e Itachi veían la expresión seria del Hyuuga, debía haber pasado algo que involucrara a Sasuke de tal forma que hubiera cambiado tanto a sus ojos.

-Hemos estado hablando en familia y creemos que lo más conveniente es que, como están las cosas en casa, Hinata se quede en Japón. Ya esta decidido.-

Sasuke no le creyó.

-¿Y ella?- se revolvió en el sillón para después pararse con firmeza frente a Hiashi -¿Qué piensa ella? ¿Dónde esta?-

-Sasuke- trató de calmarlo su madre llamándole la atención.

-¿En donde esta?... ¿En donde?- volvió a decir con la voz furiosa.

-Sasuke- fue esta vez su hermano quien lo detuvo detrás de él –Para ya-

-Les ruego me disculpen, pero ya debo irme- se puso de pie Hiashi con un enojado Sasuke a dos pasos de él con una cara de profundo odio y contrariedad.

Cuando Hinata escuchó piedrecillas golpear su ventana esa misma tarde ya anocheciendo, fue a mirar al balcón descubriendo a Sasuke y a Kakashi abajo en el jardín interior seguramente de incógnito en su casa. No obstante Kakashi, sabiendo la actitud de Sasuke y su humor tan temperamental y decidido, no lo dejaba morir solo nunca. Era como un padre. O como otro hermano mayor. Por eso estaba ahí con él.

La pelinegra abrió las puertas de cristal de su balcón y bajó, trepando con mucho cuidado y resbalándose con peligro de caer en más de una ocasión, la enredadera de la pared para llegar hasta abajo y hasta su querido y anhelado amigo.

-¡Sasuke!- siguió llorando con él abrazándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó teniéndola ya cerca.

-No lo sé, mi padre, él... solo me dijo que ya no podría ir, no me dijo por que- lo abrazó con más fuerza. Era su mejor amigo en el mundo. Nunca podría ocultarle nada.

Ante esas palabras Sasuke no tuvo mucho que objetar.

-Entonces me quedaré, estudiaremos juntos aquí y punto- dijo arrebatadamente.

-No. Ve, tienes que ir, es tu futuro- reclamó.

-Pero...-. Se vieron fijamente. -¿Qué hay de ti?- la miró con tristeza. La necesitaba a su lado.

-Estaré bien. En serio- trató de sonreír. –Cuando cumpla dieciocho podremos estudiar la Universidad juntos.-

Sasuke solo volvió a abrazarla. No le agradaba para nada la idea de irse solo a otro país del otro lado del planeta. No volvería a ver a Hinata en años...

-Entonces ven a despedirme mañana ¿si?- continuó abrazándola –Hay algo que quiero decirte...- la sujeto de la frente con ambas manos mirándola con profundidad. Su corazón latía tan rápido en su pecho que no se sentía con valor de decirle esa noche lo que tenía para decirle.

-Esta bien- dijo. –Ahí me verás pase lo que pase-

Adentro de la casa, con una Anko preocupada por su marido al ver el estado de este por lo ocurrido ese día, miraba por la ventana la luna nueva con un cielo pintado con algunas nubes.

-¿Por qué papá le pegó a Hinata?- escuchó la voz de su hija detrás de ella. –No comprendo por que lo hizo si ella no hizo nada- comentó actuando bien su papel, pues había sido ella, Sakura, quien había puesto las pastillas de su madre en la bolsa de Hinata para que las descubrieran ese día y que Hiashi se viera en la obligación y necesidad de hacer lo que tuvo que hacer.

-Hinata, verás...- suspiró Anko –Es complicado- concluyó acariciando el cabello rosa de Sakura recordando a su amiga del pasado. Era su viva imagen –Tan solo debes prometerme a mi que nunca vas a querer enrollarte en líos amorosos con un chico a esta edad ¿de acuerdo?- besó su gran frente maternalmente.

-¡¿Qué?- dio un respingo esta con alboroto supuestamente entendiendo más allá de la cuenta -¿Hinata se acostó con Sasuke?- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –No puede ser...-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- se preocupó su madre al verla así. Nunca en la vida había podido soportar ver a Sakura llorar, le recordaba tanto el pasado de Haru al grado de partirla en dos por dentro. -¡Sakura!- la tomó de la mano.

-Hinata...- decía entre gimoteos... –Hinata me dijo que solo eran amigos –lloró. –Incluso me dijo que si quería podía ayudarme a que fuera su novia, pero creo que cambió de idea y se quedó con él... y solo por que dije que a mi me gustaba...- se cubrió los ojos con las manos herida en el corazón...

Anko la miró desconcertada. Había algo de verdad en eso, pues desde que Sakura había llegado Sasuke se había portado muy seco con ella con mucho favoritismo hacia Hinata. Y eso a ella no le gustaba, que su hija saliera herida.

La idea que Anko Mitarashi tenía de Hinata cambió radicalmente ese día. Había sido manipulada perfectamente por Sakura para que se quedara con que Sasuke debería estar con ella y no con la Hyuuga.

Ese había sido el primer ladrillo, la construcción necesitaba mano de obra, y trabajo, y de eso la propia Hinata haría gala sin quererlo así, pues solo era ella misma...

De haber sabido Sasuke que el irse al otro lado del planeta provocaría tantas cosas dejándo sola a su mejor amiga... nunca lo hubiera hecho...

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
